


The goddess and the tournament

by Fantasticoncer



Series: The goddess, the goat and the lion [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Female Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, Luna Lovegood is a Good Friend, Male-Female Friendship, Molly Weasley Bashing, Parent Severus Snape, Protective Remus Lupin, Protective Severus Snape, Protective Sirius Black, Ron Weasley Bashing, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Uncle-Niece Relationship, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 42,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: After a terrible summer, being forced to live separate from their father, Harry and Helena Snape are back for revenge and they have a way to do that: bring back Tom Marvolo Riddle.Luckily for them, Dumbledore gives them the opportunity to do just that by announcing the Triwizard Tournament. But the old man has to watch out. Their patience is wearing thin.Of course, things can never go that easy
Relationships: Harry Potter & Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Remus Lupin & Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape & Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black & Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Viktor Krum/Padma Patil
Series: The goddess, the goat and the lion [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1185539
Comments: 464
Kudos: 270





	1. Back together

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

This was officially the worst summer in several years for Harry and Helena Snape. Being unable to have contact with their father in almost all ways, except for the two-way mirrors Remus brought was absolute torture. They were staying on Black island with Sirius, Cayden and Aurora. On the day of the start of the investigation, Sirius had gone to Gringotts and explained the situation.

The goblins had quickly given them an empty house rather close to the manor to fool the ministry officials and had put in enough things from the manor to make them think that they really lived there during the summer and Christmas. Severus had reluctantly stayed there from the moment that he had to leave Hogwarts for summer, having gotten a letter from the goblins with the address. The only visitors that he got were the officials and secretly Remus. The werewolf had given him his two-way mirror, so he could still talk to his children.

The first time that Severus had seen his children through the mirror, he had smiled so much that his jaw hurt. He missed them so much. He had only gotten them back recently and now he had lost them again. At least this time, they were with someone he trusted as weird as it was to say. Sirius hadn't told the twins that it would be him on the other side, so the happiness was equal on both sides.

About halfway through the summer, it was time for the Wizengamot meeting and Sirius was both ready and a hundred percent done! Amelia Bones had written him that she had been blocked every time she tried to speed up or even close the investigation. It was clear that Fudge and, by very involved extension, Dumbledore, really didn't want to have the twins back home with Severus. 

Well, he had more than enough of those bloody old men interfering with Harry's and Helena's life. It was time to call them out on it. He met Lucius outside the courtroom as they waited to be called inside. "How are they?" The Malfoy patriarch asked, genuinely concerned about them. "Stressed. Very stressed. They have been keeping contact with Severus through the mirror, but it's not the same." Sirius muttered, before they were called in. When asked if they had any questions, Sirius raised his wand and stood up once he was addressed.

"I would like to ask after the investigation of Severus Snape, my godson Harry and his sister Helena." He stated and Dumbledore and Fudge sputtered. "These things take time, my boy." Dumbledore bluffed. "That's Lord Black for you, lord Dumbledore and quite frankly, it has taken more than enough time. I asked madam Bones how long an investigation like this takes and this has gone on way longer than that." Sirius replied coldly. 

"I've been trying to close the investigation several times, but the minister always told me to investigate one more thing. The home investigation checked out. The talks with Harry and Helena were alright and showed no lies of any kind. There is the fact of mr. Snape's past as a Death Eater, but lord Dumbledore spoke up for him in this very room and explained that he was a spy for us." Amelia stated. 

"We're just taking precautions with the safety of the-Twins-Who-Lived. Tell me, how are they?" Fudge asked, trying to save face as people whispered. "Quite frankly, minister? They're incredibly _depressed_. I've been trying to distract them as much as possible, but it doesn't really work. For ten very long years, they lived with an abusive family, where they were being treated worse than house-elves. They finally have a loving parent and they got ripped from him because some people can't keep their noses out of their business." Sirius growled 

He had gotten permission from the twins to tell the lords and ladies about their treatment with the Dursleys, especially since it would bring Dumbledore down a bit. People whispered about this and one voice spoke up. "Albus Dumbledore said that they were being taken good care off and were being taught of our world." Sirius scoffed loudly. "Really? Because Harry and Helena told me something else entirely." He said

"They told me that they had no idea that they were a witch and wizard, until Hagrid told them on their eleventh birthday and that any sign of accidental magic was punished by beatings or getting locked in the cupboard that was their bedroom for ten years." The animagus said, his voice full of scorn and glaring daggers at Dumbledore. "Makes you wonder what lord Dumbledore has been hiding." He muttered as he sat back down.

Fudge sighed, knowing that he had been driven into a corner. He had briefly glanced at Lucius for help, but the man has completely ignored it, simply enjoying the sight of Sirius absolutely ripping into Dumbledore while actually barely addressing him. "Fine then. Madam Bones, close the investigation and allow Severus Snape to keep custody of Harry and Helena Snape." He said as he loudly banged his hammer on the gavel "With pleasure, minister." Amelia said happily and Sirius smirked at her. Things went on like normal after that. 

Just a few days later, it was the 31st of July. The birthday of Harry and Helena Snape. Sirius woke them up early in the morning. "Come on, guys. I've got a very big surprise waiting for you downstairs." He said, before walking out and having to suppress a little skip. Harry and Helena slowly got up and went downstairs. Knowing Sirius, the surprise could be anything. 

Nevertheless, when they finally came downstairs and saw a smiling Severus and Amelia waiting for them, the twins didn't know how fast they had to tackle the former into a hug. Severus let out a laugh as Amelia removed the bracelets with a little tap of her wand. "Hello, you two." He whispered as he kneeled down and pulled his children into a hug. 

Harry and Helena buried their faces in his chest and shoulder, tears of happiness rolling down their cheeks as they felt their father's arms around them and hold them close. "It's alright. I'm here. Nothing will tear us apart again." Severus muttered as Amelia left. He kissed the top of their heads and pulled them even closer. Sirius simply watched them with a smile for a minute, before quietly leaving the room. Even he knew that they deserved their privacy. "I love you, daddy." Helena whispered and her father smiled at her. 

"I love you too, my little raven." He replied softly, kissing her forehead. Harry moved his head and Severus smiled at him as well. "And I love you, my little serpent." Here said, kissing Harry's forehead. " _Dad_." Harry muttered, slightly embarrassed about this. "Oh, come on Harry. You really love it when he does that and you know it." Helena said with a smirk as she rested her head on her father's shoulder.

He just gave her a look, before they all fell silent, just enjoying the fact that they were together again. After several minutes, they finally stood up and walked towards the garden, where Aurora and Cayden happily greeted Severus. While they could live inside while being miniaturized, the warm temperatures of Black island made them prefer to stay outside. As Severus greeted his children's familiars, Helena muttered one phrase.

"Best birthday ever"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There. I'm not so cruel to keep them apart for an entire year
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	2. Different as can be

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

About mid-August, the Snape family, plus Sirius and Remus went to gringotts to visit Tom and Quirrel. "Hey Tom, Quirrel. How are you?" Helena asked. "We're okay, but we can't wait to finally be separate again. This is honestly so tiring." Tom muttered. "Not to mention boring. No offence to the goblins, but there are only so many books that you can read before you start to get bored when you're cooped up inside." Quirrel added. 

The twins smiled at them in sympathy and nodded in understanding. "Just a few more months, Tom and you'll have your own body back." Harry said. "Speaking of which, how are we going to get outside of Hogwarts? It has to be in the last ten days of June, otherwise you'll have to wait another decade." Helena muttered, looking at where all the horcruxes were safely stowed away. "I think that I have an idea. The ministry visited our bank recently with the idea of reviving the Triwizard Tournament." Ragnok spoke up she Severus tensed up. 

"They're bringing back that death trap?!" Are they insane? Never mind." He muttered as he remembered who he was talking about. "What's the Triwizard Tournament?" Helena and Harry asked at the same time. "It's a very dangerous competition between the three biggest magical schools of Europe: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Last time they held it, somebody died and it was cancelled." Remus told them. 

"Nevertheless, it has been approved and the dates for the three tasks have been set. The first is on the 24th of November. The second one is on the 24th of February and the third one is on the 24th of June." Ragnok told them. "That's... perfect. While everyone is looking at the task, we can slip away and get to the graveyard for the ritual." Helena said, not fully trusting it as this seemed too easy. Harry seemed to agree with her.

"Let's not cheer too early. Knowing our luck, something will happen that will threaten our plans." He muttered and everyone agreed with that. Severus wrapped his arms around his children and pulled them closer. Ever since they were separated, they had a lot more hugs. Normally, teenagers were distancing themselves from their parents, but not them. To cheer them up, Tom and Quirrel decided to sing a song that they had improvised while at gringotts. 

_You won't sleep on your tummy_

**You won't sleep on your back**

We're quite a cocky couple, you agree?

_We share some hands and fingers_

**And yet, the feeling lingers**

We're just about as different as anyone can be

**You like plotting a garden**

**And I like plotting to kill**

_You think that you should rule the world_

_I think books are a thrill_

_Sipping tea by the fire is swell_

**Pushing people in is fun as well**

**I like folding all my ties**

_And you have no friends, hey! that's a surprise_

I guess it's plain to see

When you look at you and me

We're different, different as can be

**You're a sissy, a twat, a girl!**

**I'm the darkest of lords**

_I'm the brightest professor here_

_I won several awards_

**My new world is about to unfold**

_You got beat by a two-year old_

**I kill him this time through and through**

_Or you might just give him another tattoo_

You really must agree

When you look at you and me

We're different, different as can be

**I'll rise again and I rule the world**

**But you must help my re-new**

**For when I plan sucsee** _(prevails_ _!)_

**Part of that world goes to you**

_When I rule the world I plant floowers_

**When I rule the world I have snakes**

**And gobblins and thestrals and a fleet of demetors and giants and werewolfs and all my death eaters** _(And Jane Austin novels)_

When I rule the world!

I guess it's plain to see

When you look at you and me

We're different, different as can be

We simply garantee

When you look at you and me

We're different, different as can be

_It's a comedy of sorts, when you're bound to Voldemort_

**And I'm happy as a squirrel, long as I'm with Mr. Quirrel**

We'll lead them to slaughter and we murder Dumbledore

We're different, different

Different, different as can be

The twins and the others were practically rolling around the floor with laughter as they finished. "Oh, you poor things. It must be so hard being stuck here." Helena cooed while still laughing her ass off. Both Tom and Quirrel gave her a mock glare, before things settled down. They caught up with each other and joked a lot, before the Snape family, Sirius and Remus left again. 

A few days later, the twins and Severus were at the Quidditch world cup. Sirius and Remus wanted to come as well at first, but it was right during the full moon and Sirius rather kept Remus company, than having to shake countless hands of people, whose names he wouldn't remember in the morning. Their tent was right next to the Malfoys and as much as the latter family wanted to show off, they had agreed to make their tent look as normal as possible. The first time that Helena and Harry entered the enlarged tent, they both stared in shock. 

"I didn't know wizards had Time-lord technology." Helena muttered and both her father and brother snorted, the former having grown up watching the first episodes of the show and the twins having secretly watched reruns of it when they were alone. "Well, this tent does not travel through time and space." Severus replied and he chuckled when his daughter let out a mock-dissapointed groan. 

In the afternoon, the family of three and the Malfoys went to explore the camping site. They met several of their friends, including Padma and her sister Parvati, Daphne Greengrass and her family and even Colin Creevey, who had come with Hannah Abbot. Colin's little brother Dennis was starting Hogwarts this year, so the boy was all too happy to tell Harry and Helena all about him.

Harry and Helena were smiling as they listened to the energetic boy's tale, hoping that Dennis wouldn't make the same mistake as his big brother and choose Gryffindor, although knowing Colin, he probably would've warned his little brother of that house. After saying goodbye to Colin, they bumped into someone, who could only be a Weasley. "Oh, hello professor Snape. It's a surprise to see you here." The young man said politely, holding out his hand. "Good to see you, Mr. Weasley." Severus said as he shook his hand, before introducing him to the twins.

Bill Weasley smiled down at the two. He had heard all about them, even in Egypt. Fred and George had written him a letter about Ron, Ginny and Molly being obsessed with the Twins-Who-Lived, but he thought that they had been overreacting. Well, a couple of days back home had quickly made him reconsider that opinion. Fred and George had also secretly told them about the fake marriage contracts and he had been appalled. Soulmarks were there for a reason.

Not that he could say anything as he had the strangest soulmark of anyone he knew. It was in the shape of a bird and a heart at the same time and the letters F. D underneath. According to the goblins, it meant that his soulmate was at least part Veela and that Veela had unique soulmarks, but he had no idea how to find her. Nevertheless, he would do his best to help the twins as much as he could. He shook their hands and softly told them that he was on their side.

The twins relaxed at that and smiled at him. Helena glanced at his bare arm and raised an eyebrow at his unique soulmark. Bill saw her staring and sighed deeply. "My soulmate is at least part Veela, which explains the odd soulmark. My mother wasn't exactly happy to hear it." He explained. "I don't think Mrs. Weasley is happy with a lot of things really." Harry snarked and Severus scolded him for it. Bill couldn't suppress a smile at seeing his former potions teacher as a parent. He smiled at them, before saying goodbye and leaving.

Returning to their own tent and about to settle down for lunch with a visiting Padma and Parvati, the twins and Severus were surprised to see an unfamiliar face pop into their tent. "Excuse me. Could I hide here for a minute?" The man asked with an eastern accent. Recognising him from ther pictures on the Bulgarian tents and realising that he was their seeker Viktor Krum, Severus nodded. "Sure, but don't stay here for too long." He said. 

"Thank you." Viktor said gratefully as he slipped inside. Just a few seconds later, they heard many female voices wondering where he had gone too. Viktor almost didn't breathe, until the voices disappeared again and he let out a sigh. "You would think that after I got my soulmark, I would be left alone." He muttered and Harry chuckled. "Some people just keep trying. Trust us, we know." He answered as the young man sat down.

Padma and Parvati were staring at the world-famous Seeker, but the twins weren't. They knew exactly what it was like to deal with fame and hated every minute of it. They simply held it their hands and introduced themselves. Viktor gave them a small smile as he shook their hands. Even where he lived, the twins were famous and their calm attitudes about him suddenly made a lot more sense.

"And these are our friends Padma and Parvati Patil." Helena said, introducing the two after seeing that the girls were not going to do it themselves. Viktor immediately twisted his head to look at the girls, his eyes wide. "Which one of you is Padma?" He asked and the girl raised her hand. Viktor held out his hand and Padma gave him hers, blushing as he kissed her knuckles like a gentleman. The look in his eyes made Helena think of a very similar situation "Nice to meet you all. Thank you for allowing me to hide, but I must go, before my team misses me. I hope that I'll see you again." Viktor said after several seconds, before leaving. 

Helena immediately smiled at Padma, who was still staring at her hand. Seeing her friend smile at her, the Indian girl raised an eyebrow. "What?" She asked. "I think that you just met your soulmate." Helena answered, the look in the young man's eyes reminding her of Caspian after he had heard her name for the first time. Padma's jaw immediately fell as did Parvati's. The former could only say one word. 

" _What?!?!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Quirrel and Tom sing is actually a genuine song from A Very Potter Musical. Bold is Tom, italics is Quirrel and other is them together. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	3. The quidditch cup

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

To both the pleasure and displeasure of the twins, they were forced to sit on the opposite side of the stadium of Draco and his family, but the boy had told them that he had to share the top box with the Weasley family as well as Fudge. Padma and Parvati were originally sitting somewhere else, but since Sirius and Remus weren't there, the twins invited the girls to sit with them, Sirius having bought them places in a smaller box. 

After all parents had agreed, the Patil twins, went with the Snape family upstairs. Finally arriving there, they sat down and tried to regain their breaths from climbing many stairs. The view was absolutely magnificent, with a perfect view of the pitch. Soon enough, they heard a voice going through the stadium, welcoming them to the final and announcing the mascots. Severus explained that the voice belonged to a ministry official named Ludo Bagman as the man announced the Bulgarian mascots. 

Seeing a group of beautiful women enter the field, Severus immediately covered his ears and told Harry to do the same. The boy quickly obeyed as the women started to dance. Padma explained to Helena that the women were Veela, who only had effect on men and the girl immediately peered down, wondering if Bill's soulmate was one of them.

Bagman's voice announced the arrival of the Irish mascots and a green and golden comet entered the stadium, making a circle past them and splitting into two. The two smaller comets flew to opposite ends of the stadium and a rainbow formed between them. The crowd made sounds of awe and even the twins were staring as the rainbow disappeared and the two comets melted together. 

"Ow!" Helena shouted as a heavy piece of gold landed on her head from the glittering clover that was now shining in the sky. Severus chuckled. "Leprechaun gold. Very heavy and disappears in a few hours." He explained, gently ruffling his daughter's hair. Helena normally wore it in a braid, but had decided to keep it loose tonight. Looking closely, Harry saw that the clover consisted out of thousands miniature men. The leprechauns floated down and went to sit on the edge of the field, the Veelas on the other side. 

With the mascots introduced, Bagman finally introduced tonight's players. Starting with Bulgaria, he announced the players one-by-one and seven red stripes shot up. Helena nudged Padma at hearing Viktor's name and the girl blushed as the crowd cheered for what they believed was her soulmate. She had already told her parents and they had promised to go to Gringotts as soon as possible to be sure. 

For now, she didn't care as Bagman announced the Irish team. The Egyptian referee was announced and threw open the chest with the balls inside. They flew away and the game had begun. Now Harry and Helena had seen a couple of quidditch games at school, had even played a few mock-games with their friends, but they had never seen a game like this. 

It went faster like they had ever seen before. Severus had bought them, Padma and Parvati Omnioculars for the game and they were very glad for that now as they could easily watch it. Ireland was the first one to score not only once, but three times in a row. The crowd cheered so loudly that the stadium shook. The game became more aggressive after that as the Bulgarian beaters slammed the bludgers towards the Irish team with all their might. The Irish chasers were forced to break formation at least twice. 

Bulgaria scored and at seeing the Veela's getting ready to dance, Harry and Severus covered their ears again. Helena leaned towards Padma. "You think that if you're lesbian, you'll fall under their spell too?" She asked and the other girl wasn't sure how to answer that. With a father like Loki, Helena didn't really care about genders or who liked who. Her and Harry's godfathers were dating for crying out loud. 

Viktor and the Irish seeker Lynch suddenly went into a nosedive to the ground at breakneck speed. Especially Padma followed their path closely. Viktor pulled up at the last minute, but Lynch smacked onto the ground and all five people in the small box winced as Bagman called a time-out and healers rushed onto the field. The Omnioculars explained that what Viktor had done was a dangerous manoeuvre.

"I never want to see either of you do that on a broom, understood?" Severus asked. "Yes, dad." Harry and Helena chorused. After a few minutes, Lynch bravely flew up again on his broom and within fifteen minutes, Ireland had scored ten more times. The score was now 130-10 and the game began to get meaner. The Bulgarian keeper attacked one of the Irish chasers and Ireland immediately got a penalty. The leprechauns laughed at the Veela's, who promptly began to dance again, forcing Harry and Severus to plug their ears again.

The referee was not so lucky and landed on the ground to show off, before getting kicked by one of the healers. The twins thought that it was hilarious, but their smiles faded when the referee tried to force the Veela's to leave the field and the Bulgarian beaters landed as well to argue with him. Viktor happened to float right before their box and looked up, right at Padma.

He gave her a tiny smile, before flying off again. Ireland got two penalties. After that, the game really turned wild and dangerous. One of the Bulgarian chasers flew right into one of the Irish chasers, who had the quaffle. Ireland got another penalty and the leprechauns floated up to form a golden hand, flipping off the Veela's. Those had more than enough and attacked. 

The twins stared as the beautiful women transformed into half-bird, half-human hybrids with sharp beaks and wings suddenly appearing. "Boy, I hope that Bill prepares himself." Harry said. As the game went on, one of the Irish beaters sent one of the Bludgers to Viktor, who got hit right in his face. Padma gasped loudly and the twins winced again. The bulgarians wanted a penalty, but the referee was a bit busy with his burning broom tail as one of the veela's had sent a fireball towards him. 

Lynch suddenly dove once again towards the ground and despite his face bleeding from his broken nose, Viktor followed him closely. Lynch hit the ground once again, but Viktor pulled up once again, this time with the snitch in his hands. Despite him getting it, Ireland still won with ten points difference and the Irish supporters went wild. Looking down, both sets of twins saw Viktor refusing to be looked after.

Journalists tried to have an interview with him. His team were sad that they had lost, but the Irish team were dancing a jig. After a few minutes, while Ireland was doing another round, the cup was brought towards the box with Draco and his parents, the Weasley family and Fudge.The Bulgarian team were the first one to come up, getting a hand from fudge and their own minister.

"Well, they have certainly done their best and... wait a minute... what is Krum doing?" Bagman's voice asked loudly as Viktor suddenly walked towards the railing, both his eyes completely blue and his face covered in blood. Thousands of people watched as he tapped the snitch with his wand, before letting it go. It zoomed over the people, many of them trying to catch it. Flying towards the small box, it hovered in front of Padma, who quickly grabbed it, before people noticed where it had gone to.

"It seems that Krum is honouring the ancient tradition of the Seeker, who catches the snitch and gives it to their soulmate. Could it be that our star-seeker has finally found his one?" Bagman asked and Padma blushed as she hid the snitch behind her back, thousands of Omnioculars shining in the light as people tried to figure out where it was. 

Parvati, Helena and Harry beamed at their sister and friend, having just gotten confirmation of what they suspected. Seeing how no one was stepping forwards to identify themselves with the snitch, the ceremony went on. The Irish team was handed the cup and did another round past the crowd as they cheered, but Padma Patil barely noticed as she held the snitch, whose wings were beating as fast as her heart 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much no bashing in this chapter, but quite a bit of fluff instead. I wasn't gonna skip the cup after last chapter's reveal. I'm not the "Goblet of fire" movie ;). 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	4. After the cup

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Getting down from the tribunes was quite a feat as Padma still had to hide the snitch and Harry's bag was at the manor. Luckily for them, the snitch retracted its wings and became just a golden ball that Padma could hide by putting her hands in her pockets and the snitch with them. They met the girls parents at the exit and both of them raised an eyebrow at their daughter. She nodded her head and glanced at her pocket. 

Her parents relaxed and smiled. "My little girl has found her soulmate." Her mother whispered, pulling the embarrassed Padma close. Many people knew that the tradition and the spell that was used in it could only work if the recipient of the snitch was the Seeker's true soulmate. If the Seeker said the wrong name, something very unpleasant would happen, until they cancelled the spell. The two families decided to walk back to the tents together, chatting about the game. Padma glanced around the crowd a couple of times, but didn't see him. 

"It will probably have to be coincidence for us to meet again." She muttered and Helena put on a thoughtful face, but didn't say anything. The families were forced to split up and go to their respective tents. They hadn't been inside their own tents for long when an ecstatic Draco ran in after knocking as well as he could on a tent flap. The twins had told them about their suspicion of Viktor and Padma before the game and he was dying to know if it was true. 

"And?!" He almost shouted. The smiles on Harry's and Helena's faces answered his question. "Yes!" He called, pumping his fist in the air. "So he's Padma's soulmate then?" Narcissa asked as she and Lucius entered the tent as well. They nodded and talked for a while, before the adults noticed that the children were falling asleep. The Malfoys left for their tent and Severus sent his children to bed. They quickly fell asleep, listening to the sound to Irish fans celebrating.

They were woken up by Severus a few hours later, hearing different kinds of screams outside. "Harry, Helena, hurry up!" Severus hissed and the twins quickly got up. They and the Malfoys exited their tents at the exact same time and saw cloaked figures cruelly using magic on the muggle family that owned the grounds. "Who's responsible for this?!" Lucius demanded. "I don't know, but we need to help get the muggles to safety." Severus said, the sight of the idiot Death Eaters using the children for their pleasure awakening his parental instincts.

Giving the twins and Draco another kiss on their foreheads, Lucius and Severus ran towards the group with a couple of aurors running past. "Come on, you three. It's not safe here. Some of them still blame Harry and Helena for Tom's disappearance. The mustn't find out that you're here" Narcissa said, starting to pull her son and the twins towards the forest where the stadium was. 

Helena thanked God, the Norns and Merlin that Aurora and Cayden were at the Manor as they entered the forest line. Still, Narcissa kept pulling them along, until they reached a small open spot. She couldn't take all three of them away at the same time by apparating and it was too dangerous to leave one behind, so they couldn't escape like that, not that the twins would want to with their father and honorary uncle fighting their former comrades. 

"Okay, I think that we're safe here for a while." Narcissa whispered, slowly sitting down on the forest ground and pulling Draco close to her, tightly holding her wand in her hand. Normally, she would rather stay standing rather than to dirty her expensive clothes, but she didn't really care right now. The twins and Draco were holding their own wands as they stayed very quiet. They jumped and whirled around at hearing something rustle, only to see an oddly moving house-elf, who seemed like something was trying to stop her and muttering to itself.

They just watched it go, wondering what was wrong with him or her, but knowing that they were not their master, they didn't say anything. "Aunt Narcissa, you think that you can convince uncle Lucius to put more money in the Auror department? Security really can be a lot better." Helena muttered and Narcissa gave her a tiny smile, before silence fell again. They listened closely, but they couldn't hear anything from the camping grounds.

"I'm so telling You-know-who about this." Harry murmured. "Literally." Helena replied and he gave her a dry smile After a few minutes, they heard slow footsteps coming their way and Narcissa immediately stood up, bravely putting herself between her son and the twins as she demanded to know who was there. There was silence once again, before a male voice shouted one word. "MORSEMORDE!"

A green light shot up and the image of a skull with a snake for a tongue appeared in the sky. All four of them knew what that mark was as it was the same mark as on the arms of Severus and Lucius. Narcissa was about to pull the three teenagers away from there, when twenty pops were heard and wizards surrounded them, all their wands pointed at the group. Without thinking and going on instinct, Narcissa grabbed the twins and her son and pulled them down to the ground. Just in time as twenty spells flew over their heads.

"STOP! STOP! That's my wife and son!" They heard Lucius shout loudly as he and Severus ran forwards and pulled them up."Harry, Helena! Are you alright?" Severus asked frantically, pulling them close. Still shaking from head to toe, Harry and Helena buried their faces in his chest and shoulder, relieved that they were all alright. Lucius was checking on Draco and Narcissa in the meantime.

Apart from the latter having a small scrape on her hand from the emergency dive to the ground and all of them being shaken, they were fine."Who did it?! Who cast the Dark Mark?!" A crazy-looking man demanded, eyes almost falling out of their sockets as he pointed his wand at the twins, Draco and Narcissa. "We didn't do anything!" Draco answered and the man immediately pointed his wand at the boy.

Lucius grabbed the man's arm and pushed it down at seeing what he was doing. "Don't lie, little man! You were caught red-handed at the scene of the crime!" The man shouted, sounding like he could go straight to the madhouse. "Like Sirius Black was caught red-handed?" Severus asked dryly and the man immediately glared at him. "Shut your mouth, _Death_ Eater. You're probably the one who taught them the spell." He spat. Those who knew the twins well enough, knew that Bartemius Crouch. Sr just made it on their shit-list as they glared at the man.

"You cannot seriously believe that they were the ones calling the mark?" A woman asked Crouch. "With a father and a husband like those two, it's a pretty big chance." Crouch hissed. He immediately got glared at by six people. One of the more sensible people asked if they had any idea where it had come from and all four of them pointed towards where the voice had come from.

One of the men, who the twins later learned was the father of Hufflepuff Seeker Cedric Diggory, went to search the bushes and found the house-elf that the twins, Draco and Narcissa had seen before. "That's Crouch's elf." Severus whispered to his children as the man paled and went to search the bushes, much to the confusion of everyone. Narcissa looked rather thoughtful instead. 

The man who had found the elf showed them a wand that had been found with it. Another man, Mr. Weasley recognised it as the one of his youngest son. Coming back with a thunderous expression, which had Severus tighten his grip, Crouch gave the order for the elf, Winky to be woken up. They interrogated the poor thing, who begged them to believe her when she said that she hadn't used the wand, tears rolling down her cheeks. This situation looked uncomfortably familiar to what would happen to the twins, before getting punished at the Dursleys. 

After a shouting match between Crouch and the man who had found Winky, the former fired his elf by giving her clothes. The poor thing immediately became hysterical and begged him not to fire her. The twins held onto their father as they watched the scene, before Lucius and Severus finally took their families back to their tents. "Something's not right about this situation." Narcissa muttered.

"Like what?" Lucius asked. "Wel, I swear that the voice we heard sounded familiar from somewhere, but I don't know from where. And then there's Crouch overreacting and firing his elf, just because she fled the tent in understandable fear." Narcissa muttered as they arrived at their thankfully unscathed tents. Saying goodnight, they went inside. "Who were responsible for this?" Helena asked. 

"I'm not sure, but I know that I saw Crabbe and Goyle's fathers. I even fought with Nott. He sounded really smug when he said that Tom would punish me for adopting you, only to flee when the mark appeared in the sky." Severus answered, holding his children close. He always regretted his time as a Death Eater and seeing their actions from the perspective of a parent only made it worse. Harry snorted. "Well, they're in for a surprise once Tom returns." He said and both his father and sister smiled, before the former sent them back to bed. 

Harry and Helena went to lie down, but had trouble falling asleep. Both of them gave up sleep in their own bed after a while and simply joined their father after he had expanded the bed. Severus kissed them on the top of their heads, before pulling them closer. The Death Eater's actions hadn't just made an impact on him, but on the twins as well. It took several more minutes, before they all managed to fall asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where Canon!Narcissa was during this, but my Narcissa was looking after the twins and Draco. 
> 
> Besides that, Padma is in for a surprise once school starts again ;)
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	5. Back to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

It turned out that Tom really did _not_ appreciate or condone what the idiot Death Eaters had done as the twins, Sirius and Remus visited him the day before going back to school and promised to do something about it once he had his body back. They nodded at his words and thanked him, before leaving. The day after that, they went to the platform. 

Padma was still a bit in the seventh heaven from meeting her soulmate, even if she was smart enough not to brag about it. She had made her sister swear not to tell anyone, not even fellow gossip queen Lavender Brown and Parvati had sworn it on her magic, knowing that this was very important for her. She was slightly jealous about Padma finding her soulmate and said soulmate being a famous quidditch player, but she knew that she had to be patient. She would find hers one day. 

Seeing her housemate and one of the Chasers on their team Roger Davies, Helena approached him with a question. "Hey Roger, can I ask you something?" She asked politely. "Sure, Helena. What is it?" He asked. "The guy who caught the snitch at the world cup, how old is he?" Helena wanted to know. "You mean Viktor Krum? He's eighteen." Roger answered. 

"Does he still go to school?" Helena asked and Roger nodded. "Yes, he's in his last year of his education at Durmstrang. Why do you ask?" He asked in return. "No reason. Thank you, Roger." Helena said politely, before turning around and walking away with a smile on her face. ' _Why did you ask after this Krum person?'_ Aurora asked from her usual perch on Helena's shoulder. 

"He's Padma's soulmate." Helena whispered and the Pegasus immediately neighed in excitement as the twins, Padma, Draco, and Neville went to find a suitable compartment. Finding an empty one, Helena quickly cast the cloaking spell by habit. She didn't really use her book that much, but there was one spell that she could do now and she couldn't wait to try it on the idiots when they were bothering her. ' _Good news. Krum still goes to Durmstrang.'_ She wrote on a tiny note, shoving it to Harry.

The boy read it and grinned, before ripping it to pieces. "What was that?" Padma asked. "Nothing important." Harry answered, rolling the pieces to a ball and throwing them away. The girl frowned, but let it go for now. Helena sent Draco a small wink and he quickly hid a smirk. Neville and Harry had started to play a game of wizard chess to pass the time, while Helena started to draw a very familiar face.

Luna joined them after a while and Harry immediately became red in the face as teenage hormones were starting to show their heads. Helena grinned, but hid it behind her drawing paper. After the candy lady had come by, the woman meaning no harm and was therefore able to see the compartment, Padma glanced over st what she was drawing.

"Ooooohhhhh. Who's that?" She asked at seeing the drawing of the young man on the paper. Helena smiled. "That's my soulmate." She told her friend and both Draco and Neville immediately wanted to see too. "Hmm, not bad." Draco said. "Glad you approve." Helena muttered as she pulled the drawing block back, Aurora napping on her head. Rain hit the windows as the train moved north. Once she was done drawing, Helena yawned from where she was sitting next to the window and closed her eyes.

Her friends looked up after she hadn't said anything in a while and smiled at both girl and Pegasus sleeping. "By the way, I forgot to say it at the cup, but I'm really glad that you are back with your father." Padma said and Harry smiled. "Thanks, but we really have to thank Padfoot for that. If he hadn't said anything, Fudge and Dumbledore would've tried to keep us apart all summer." He said with a dark look in his eyes. 

His friends gave him concerned looks, before Luna grabbed his hand and he calmed down. The five of them kept talking quietly to each other, until they were almost at Hogwarts. Harry woke his sister up in time for her to change into their robes. Once they had arrived at the station, they ran through the rain towards the carriages, Aurora hiding in Helena's bag.

The carriages drove them to the school and they quickly ran towards the front doors. Just as they thought that they were high and dry in the entrance hall, water hit them once again from above, followed by loud cackling. Peeves, the Hogwarts poltergeist was laughing at the students he had thrown a water balloon at, but his laughter quickly fell away at seeing exactly _who_ he had hit. Helena glared at him and pointed forwards, mouthing the words "get out" to him. He swallowed and quickly fled. 

Even Peeves knew not to anger the heirs. They and the Bloody Baron were the only ones he listened to. Still grumbling under her breath, Helena whispered a spell from her book and the clothes of her, her brother and friends quickly dried again. "Ah, that's better." Harry murmured as they walked into the Great Hall. They immediately noticed Dumbledore looking at them, but ignored him. 

Dumbledore noticed this and did his best not to make his anger show. He had been so close to getting the twins away from Severus, but then Sirius and Amelia had to intervene. He had never thought that Sirius would take his former school rival's side, but taken it he had. The only good thing was the incident at the world cup. He had gotten several calls from frightened people looking to him for guidance. 

That was how it should be. He was the one with the answers and people should listen to him. But those insufferable twins and their father refused to listen. Oh well, no matter. If everything went correctly, the three of them would be dead or traumatized by the end of the year when Tom finally returned. That would teach them not to mess with Albus Dumbledore, leader of the light. He was snapped out of his thoughts by the group of new pawns... eh, students walking in after Minerva, ready to be sorted into their new houses. 

Once the new students were sorted, with Colin's brother indeed going to Hufflepuff, Dumbledore announced that the quidditch games would not be played this year to shock of the students, who didn't know what would happen. Just as the old man went to explain why, there was a very loud clap of thunder that made Aurora hide in Helena's sleeve and the doors to the great hall opened. 

A man unlike anything helena had ever seen walked into the Hall. His face was covered in scars, his nose was missing a part and while one eye was normal, the other was a piercing blue that moved on its own accord. Every other step there was a muffled sound of wood hitting stone as the man walked towards the head table and was greeted by Dumbledore.

"Who's that?" She asked Padma. That's Alastor Moody. He's a famous ex-Auror." Her friend explained. Once Moody had sat down, Dumbledore continued with the explanation, telling them about the tournament and that the chosen students of the other schools would arrive in October. The Snape twins shared a secret, but excited look. They both hoped that Viktor would be one of the chosen from Durmstrang, but having seen his skill on a broom and knowing how famous he was, there was little doubt. 

Dumbledore then told them that an age line would be set up to make sure that no students below the age of seventeen would be able to enter the dangerous tournament, but Helena's keen eyes noticed Dumbledore's own flicker to her and her brother. ' _He's gonna enter us in that bloody tournament, isn't he?'_ She thought hatefully, trying not to glare right into his eyes. 

They were sent to bed after that and Helena, Luna and Padma followed their house up to the tower. Getting into their dorm, the girls quickly changed their clothing and climbed into bed. They could hear the storm raging against the tower, but Helena felt oddly calm. Storms reminded her of her uncle and it made her smile. With the miniature Aurora in her box, Helena quickly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the arrival of the other schools and if I manage, the choosing of the champions.
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	6. The other schools arrive

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

September and a big part of October passed within a blink of an eye. Helena told Severus and Narcissa about her suspicions and they agreed that it sounded right up Dumbledore's alley. But for now, they couldn't do much. Andrew Scott offered his help after hearing Dumbledore mutter darkly about the twins when he thought no one was around to hear it. They gladly accepted his help

They could use all the help that they could get with Dumbledore. He may be old, but he was still dangerous, even more so, now that the ICW were investigating the happenings on Hogwarts after an anonymous tip. Even the twins had no idea who was responsible for the tip, but Dumbledore was in danger of losing his position if the report of the investigation turned out negative and that was enough for now

The twins quickly decided that they had no idea what to think about Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. He was a reasonably good teacher, but his screaming gave them a headache and his lessons about the unforgivable curses made them feel pale, knowing that their mother had been killed by the killing curse. Seeing him torture a spider with the Cruciatus curse right in front of Neville didn't really help him get in their good books either. Their father had warned them about him, stating that he saw an attack in every corner, so pranking him was out.

Helena, on the other hand, quickly caught the professor's attention and approval when they were practising throwing off the Imperius curse, both her past life as well as her father's training in occlumency helping her throw off the curse rather quickly. "Ah, I see that your father has been teaching you. Quite right." Moody had said with an approving nod, before going to the other students. 

The feeling when the curse was lifted from her was both very freeing and sickening at the exact same time. Moody had ordered her to crow like a rooster, but how many people had been forced to do much darker things. She knew that her uncle Lucius and many other Death Eaters had claimed to be under it, but how many actually had been under it? She didn't know, nor did she really want to know. 

Granger had become even more annoying than usual. From what Fred and George told her, she had heard what had happened to Winky at the cup and had immediately decided that keeping a house-elf was the same thing as slavery. Helena rolled her eyes at that. One of Granger's biggest flaws, except for her ridiculous need to be better than everyone else and to know everything, was that she never realised that the wizarding world was not the muggle one. House-elves actually needed to be bound to a witch or wizard, otherwise they would die. 

A few days before school started, a worried Dobby had brought in a depressed and drinking Winky. After a bit of talking, they had decided to take her in and their first order had been that the poor thing would clean herself up. Winky was a lot better now and helped in the manor with both chores and to look after Remus after the full moon if it was necessary. Helena wondered what Granger would say if she ever found out. 

A week before the 30st of October, an excited atmosphere hung around in Hogwarts as the students had received notice that the other schools would arrive on that day. Helena didn't pay attention to it or to the rumours that were going around. She never liked rumours, even in her first life. People feared her, because they thought that she could kill with a glance. She couldn't, but she could sent her version of the killing curse at them, but only when she was really angry.

On the 30st of October, their last classes were shortened and once it was time, Luna, Padma and Helena quickly ran to their dorms to change into warmer clothing after Luna had said that they would have to wait a while, before the other schools arrived. Once everyone was ready, Professor Flitwick led them down to the front of the castle, where they had to stand in seven rows. Granger and Weasley tried to stand close to the twins, but Neville, Draco, Padma and Parvati prevented that from happening by standing on either side of Harry and Helena. 

The Beauxbatons were the first to arrive, flying through the sky in a gigantic carriage pulled by horses with wings and as big as elephants." I would almost think that the Beauxbatons have Pegasus." Helena muttered to herself. ' _We don't get so big.'_ Aurora protested in her head and the girl smiled as the carriage landed and a enormous woman stepped out. She was pretty much as big as Hagrid.

The woman, Madame Maxime, greeted Dumbledore politely and gave instructions about the horses, before leading her students inside. They waited for a bit more, the evening getting colder and colder. Helena and Padma were glad that they had listened to Luna. A weird sound was suddenly heard and a whirlpool started to form in the Black lake, a ship slowly appearing from it.They watched as people got off the ship and walked towards the castle.

At first, Harry thought that they had the same body-built as Crabbe and Goyle, until they stepped into the light and he realised that it was just their thick cloaks. The headmaster, Karkarov, greeted Dumbledore as well, but if one looked closely, they could see that the men gave each other fake smiles. They looked like two children, who were forced to be polite, even though they hated each other. The twins perked up as Karkarov turned around."Viktor, come on. Get into the warmth. I hope you don't mind, Dumbledore. Viktor's got a bit of a cold." He said as one of the students stepped forwards.

Padma gasped and she grabbed Helena's and her sister's arms as she recognised her soulmate in the light of the castle. Helena shared a smile with Harry as the Durmstrang students went inside and they were finally allowed to follow. Everywhere around them, they heard excited whispers about Viktor being there. A group of sixth year witches fought over a lipstick for him to sign something with. 

Padma gave those witches a hidden glare as they walked past. The Durmstrang students happened to stop at the entrance of the Great Hall, wondering where to sit. Harry walked closer to the group and smiled once Viktor noticed him. "Hey Viktor. How are you?" He asked politely. The other students were surprised that one of the Twins-Who-Lived knew Viktor, but the young man smiled back, relieved to see a slightly familiar face.

"I'm good, except for the cold. Thank you." He replied , before asking which table belonged to who "The green table is my house, Slytherin. The blue table next to us where the Beauxbatons students are sitting is the Ravenclaw table. That's Helena's and Padma's house." Harry started, giving Viktor a sly look. The young man hid a grin as his pale cheeks darkened slightly at seeing the look

"The yellow table is the Hufflepuff table and the red table is the Gryffindor table, but I wouldn't go there if I were you. Most of them are complete Dunderheads." He advised the foreign students and they nodded in understanding, before the boy went to his own table. As much as Viktor wanted to go and say hello to Padma and explain why he had suddenly left at meeting her, the feast was almost starting and the Hogwarts and Beauxbatons students were clearly waiting for them to sit down, so that they could finally eat

After talking amongst each other for a few seconds, the Durmstrang students made a decision and walked towards the Slytherin table. Viktor quickly sat down next to a smiling Harry and a clearly star-struck Draco. Hearing that your friend had met a famous quidditch player was one thing, but to see him talking to Viktor without a problem was another. Draco knew that his friend hated his fame, but at least, he knew what it was like

At the Ravenclaw table, Padma was glaring at Helena with narrowed eyes. "You knew, didn't you?" She asked. "I had hoped that he would come as Lucius Malfoy told me, Harry and Draco about the Tournament. I didn't know for certain." Helena defended herself, although she couldn't keep the grin from her face. Padma muttered under her breath for a few minutes, before the food appeared and they dug in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The goblet is next chapter
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	7. The goblet

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise 

Dumbledore had given a speech before the meal and a French girl next to Helena had laughed loudly. During the meal, Helena slowly started to speak with the girl, hoping that she had laughed at Dumbledore and not at the idea of a comfortable stay in what was technically her and Harry's castle. The girl was rather haughty and reminded her of those Asgardian nobles, who looked down on her father and siblings

Still, as the evening progressed, the girl, whose name was Fleur Delacour, slowly became nicer to Helena, Luna and Padma as time passed. When the bouillabaisse was gone, she wanted to go to the Gryffindor table to get some more, but Helena told her that she could just ask the house-elves for more of it. Sitting back down, Fleur asked for it, feeling a bit stupid for talking to air. She was pleasantly surprised when the dish actually appeared on her plate and thanked Helena. The girl smiled and nodded, before continuing to eat

Padma caught Viktor looking at her a few times and blushed every time. She couldn't wait to really get to know him during the rest of the year. She still had the snitch from the world cup, having taken it with her in her trunk for whatever reason. They had only met one time and he had quickly left. She wondered why, but perhaps he hadn't wanted to freak her out by suddenly saying "Oh, guess what? We're soulmates." She could understand that. 

Once dessert was over, Dumbledore stood up again. To Helena's surprise, she saw Ludo Bagman and, to her growing ire, Barty Crouch. Sr. She already hadn't liked him ever since he had accused her, Harry, Draco and Narcissa of summoning the dark mark and his treatment of Winky, but hearing that he was one of the people who had sent Sirius to Azkaban without a trial, that dislike had turned into hate. 

As she had been thinking, Dumbledore had revealed a goblet with a blue fire sprouting from it. Everyone was listening as he explained the rules. Students over seventeen could enter their names and that of their school into the goblet and there would be an age line to make sure that underage students wouldn't put their names in it during the next twenty-four hours. After that they were sent off to bed. Karkarov walked towards the Slytherin table and asked after Viktor's health and if he was full, only to harshly snap at one of his other students.

Harry raised an eyebrow at that. Karkarov glanced at him for a second, before stiffening and doing a double-take, staring at him. Just as Harry wanted to ask what his deal was, he felt his father's hands on his shoulders. "Ah, Igor. I see that you've met my son Harry." Severus said coolly, putting slight emphasis on the word "my." Karkarov had been a Death Eater like him, only to betray several of his comrades, including him.

It would be the only time that he was thankful for what Dumbledore had done. Still, Karkarov was only loyal to himself and until Severus knew that he was not a threat to his children, he would make sure that Harry and Helena would never be alone with him. "Severus, yes. I had heard that you had become a family man. I wonder what our friends think of that." Karkarov said with a fake smile on his face. 

_'Joke's on you, ass. Tom himself approves of it.'_ Harry thought viciously at the threat towards his father. Feeling the man give his shoulders a subtle squeeze, he forcibly calmed himself down. "I'm sure that they would be very happy that I decided to have a family, even with no mark on my arm, unlike some others." Severus replied, giving the man a once-over. Karkarov had never gotten his soulmark and had never married. Karkarov glared at him, before ordering his students to follow him towards the boat. Viktor gave Harry a smile, before following

Severus ordered his snakes to go to bed as well, subtly giving Harry a small note that told him to meet his father and Helena the next day. He nodded at his father, before following Draco towards the dungeons. At the Ravenclaw table, professor Flitwick gave Helena the same kind of note and she nodded as well, before she, Padma and Luna went to the Ravenclaw tower and straight to bed, extremely tired.

The next day, Harry, Helena, Severus, Filius and Narcissa met in the potion master's office. "Okay, if I have everything straight, you believe that Albus will put you into the tournament?" Filius asked. "If he hasn't done so already. He said himself that he would draw the age line. Why not throw our names in it at the same time and if there were witnesses, he's well over the age of seventeen." Harry muttered.

This is a serious situation. We need to make sure that you stay out of the tournament." Narcissa said. "What if we don't?" Helena suddenly asked, making everyone stare at her. "What if we play into Dumbledore's hand and do what he wants?" She continued. "Lena, people have _died_ during this tournament." Harry protested. "Yes, but Dumbledore doesn't want that now, does he? He wants Tom to kill us, destroying the horcrux he believes is still in your head. Then, when we're dead, he destroys the others, kills Tom and is everyone's hero again." Helena said.

Severus shook his head. "No, I will not allow you to play with your lives like this." He said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You may not get a choice, dad. Dumbledore is very powerful. I wouldn't be surprised if he already managed to confound the goblet into accepting our names." Helena answered, looking up at him. Severus sighed deeply and hung his head. Helena grabbed his hand and squeezed it. 

"On a happier note, who knows in how much trouble Dumbledore will be in when two underage students get into the tournament after they had done their best to make sure it wouldn't happen?" Harry asked and some smiled at that. "I still don't like it. People will talk" Severus murmured. "We'll get through this, dad. I promise. But we need you to trust us. If our names get out of the goblet, we'll make a vow that we haven't put our own names in it." Helena said

"That'll take wind out of his sails." Harry agreed. Severus finally sighed and reluctantly nodded, before Filius went to ask his kin at Gringotts if they couldn't help. As they were talking, Padma was sitting on the grass close to the Black lake, playing with the snitch. It flew a bit further away and she was about to stand up and catch it, when another hand caught it for her. "You still have it?" Viktor asked, looking at the snitch. "Obviously." Padma replied, doing her best to imitate Severus. The young man grinned, before silence fell between them. "Why did you leave?" Padma finally asked and Viktor sighed.

"Because I never thought that I would meet my soulmate. I was terrified that I was going to say something stupid. Trust me, my teammates already made fun of me because of it." He explained and Padma chuckled. "Did you put your name in the goblet of fire?" She asked and he nodded. "Everyone of my school did." He answered. Padma gulped slightly. Viktor noticed this and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'll be fine, Padma. I promise." He said, giving her the snitch back.

She took it with a smile. "That won't stop me from worrying. I don't think I've heard of someone losing their soulmate so soon after meeting them. Not that I don't have faith in you if you get chosen" She said. "How did you even know?" Viktor asked with a smile. "Helena recognised the look on your face from when she met her soulmate." Padma explained. "She's a smart girl." Viktor commented and Padma nodded, before silence fell as they looked out over the lake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time .


	8. The five champions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise

That evening, the twins, Severus, Narcissa, Draco, Filius and even Neville walked into the Great Hall with tense bodies. Lucius, Sirius and the goblins had all been informed of what could happen tonight and they were ready to do as much damage control as possible. The feast was great as always, but Fleur quickly noticed that Helena was extremely tense, her instincts telling her that something was wrong. 

"What is wrong with Helena?" She softly asked the girl on the other side of her once Helena was in conversation with Padma. "Today is the day she lost her mother. She and her brother are always more solemn today." The girl said and Fleur immediately felt pity. Everyone knew the stories about how the twins had survived the killing curse, but almost no one talked of the woman, who had sacrificed her life for her children. 

Fleur herself was very close to her mother and she couldn't imagine what her life would've been like without her. She couldn't imagine what it was like to be unable to even remember her. The twins had just been over one year old, too early to have vivid memories of her. At that moment, Fleur immediately promised herself to be nicer to the twins. Helena had been nice to her, so she would do the same. As soon as the meal was over, Dumbledore stood up and everyone waited tensely. The flames of the goblet turned red and a piece of paper was spat out.

"The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum!" Dumbledore announced and the Great Hall burst into loud cheers. Helena noticed Padma tensing up and grabbed her hand. Viktor stood up and walked towards a door that led to a side-room. He glanced at Padma and gave her a tiny nod, before disappearing. The flames turned red again and another piece was spat out. "The Beauxbatons champion is Fleur Delacour!" Dumbledore said

Fleur stood up from her place under loud cheers and disappeared into the doorway as well. A third piece of parchment was spat out. "The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore shouted and Hogwarts burst into cheers. After Cedric had gone through the door as well, Dumbledore started to give a speech, before the flames turned red again. Almost no one noticed the twins and Severus hanging their heads in defeat. 

Another piece of parchment was spat out. "Harry Snape!" Dumbledore said and everyone immediately stared at the boy. Pretending to be shocked, followed by anger, Harry stood up and lifted his wand. "I, Harry Snape, swear on my magic that I haven't put my name in the goblet of fire or have asked anyone else to do it for me. So mote it be." He said loudly, his wand lighting up. He did a successful Lumos spell right after that, showing everyone that he had been telling the truth, before storming towards the room. The flames turned red again. 

"Helena Snape!" Dumbledore called and the other headmasters had enough. "Albus, what is this?! How can Hogwarts have three champions?!" Karkarov demanded to know. Helena stood up and did the same vow as her brother, using the Lumos spell too, before going after her brother. In the meantime, Harry had told the other champions what had happened as Helena stormed into the room with a thunderous expression. 

"Oh, not you too." Harry moaned, acting like he hadn't known already. She nodded as the headmasters, Bagman, Crouch, Severus, Filius and Minerva ran into the room as well. Dumbledore went to grab Harry to demand if he had put his name into the goblet, despite the vow, but Severus quickly stepped between them. Hearing Dumbledore demand the twins to stop lying when they said that they hadn't put their names in, Filius exploded.

"Albus Dumbledore! That's enough! We all heard Harry and Helena make those vows on their magic and since they still have their magic, we can clearly see that they weren't lying." He snapped. "I really have to agree with Filius. Those vows are not to be taken lightly." Minerva said. Seeing the upset twins hugging their father, Fleur had enough as well. "This is ridiculous. They're not of age! This is far too dangerous for them. Is there anything we can do for them?" She asked and the other two champions nodded in agreement, especially Viktor.

Everyone turned to Crouch at that, wanting to know the answer to that. "I'm afraid that there isn't one. Once your name comes out of the goblet, you have to compete or risk losing your magic." He said stoically, as if the fact that two teenagers somehow entering a life-threatening tournament was the least of his concerns. "They're not of age. They need to have my permission to enter this tournament and there's no way that I'm giving that permission." Severus snarled. 

"I'm afraid that your permission won't help much Severus. Someone of age has put your children's names in the goblet and the goblet has accepted them. They have to compete or they lose their magic." Dumbledore said, trying his best not to sound triumphant and the Snape family as well as Filius glared at him. Seeing Severus absolutely tense and seeing him clutch his children, Fleur brought Cedric and Viktor together and whispered something to them.

The boys nodded in agreement, before they broke apart. Everyone slowly left the room after that. Seeing the Snape family about to leave, Cedric ran after them. "Harry, Helena. Fleur, Viktor and I just talked about it and we will help you as much as we can." He promised and the twins looked at him in surprise. "Really?" Helena asked and he nodded. "Professor Dumbledore himself said that the intention of this tournament was better relationships between the three schools and working together." He reminded them. 

They smiled and thanked him, before they split apart. Helena and professor Flitwick went to the Ravenclaw, where all the students were waiting. Everyone immediately looked up, but the solemn look on the faces of their professor and housemate said enough. Luna stood up and walked towards Helena with Aurora, giving her a hug. Padma quickly followed and hugged her as well. All the ravens had heard Helena's vow and everyone believed her. 

Helena hugged them back, feeling Aurora press herself against her neck and hearing her whisper soothing things in her head. Despite suspecting that it would happen, it still didn't make it any easier. The truth really hit her about how dangerous this tournament was. Someone had died once. Who knew what the tasks held this time? She pulled her friends closer, hearing professor Flitwick ask the other ravens not to bother her about the tournament.

Everyone quickly agreed, before Filius patted Helena's side and left the tower. Padma and Luna led her towards her dorm, the other ravens parting like the red sea. Once they were gone, everyone ran towards the law books in the shelves along the walls. There had to be a way that she could get out of the tournament. The students in Slytherin were thinking the same thing as Severus brought his son into the common room. Many of them had already written letters to their parents, which would leave first thing in the morning. 

Severus said the same thing about leaving him alone and the other students agreed. Severus gave his son a tight hug, before reluctantly leaving. Draco walked towards Harry and pulled him towards their friends. They talked for a minute, before Harry and Draco went to bed. The snakes watched them go. Like Ravenclaw, they believed Harry. You messed with one of them, you messed with all of them. Severus sat down at his desk and rested his head on his hands in defeat.

In Hufflepuff, Cedric had gone around telling his housemates what had happened and most of them believed him when he said that the twins were innocent, although there were those that believed that the twins had still done it themselves, despite the vow. In Gryffindor, people were torn. Since believed that they had cheated, others didn't. Nevertheless, it was a long night for everyone in the castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to a horse show tonight, so early chapter for everyone. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	9. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise 

A few days after Halloween, Viktor was flying above the quidditch pitch to try and clear his mind. Thanks to the tournament, there were no quidditch matches this year and therefore, he wasn't in anyone's way. He sighed and thought back to the reason why he was there. Ever since Harry's and Helena's names came out of the goblet, he had barely seen Padma and during the times that he did, she was looking more pale and tired each time. 

He suddenly heard someone call his name and looked down to see Helena waving. He quickly landed next to her. "What is it?" He asked. "It's Padma. Ever since my name has come out of the goblet, she's been trying to find a way to get me and Harry out of the tournament. She barely eats or sleeps, no matter how many times I have begged her to do so. Luna told me to go and get you, before going to professor Flitwick." Helena explained and Viktor immediately stiffened up, his protective instinct already rearing its head. "Where is she?" He asked.

With a special map which Helena made him swear not to speak a word of, they found out that Padma was in the library and after changing and putting his broom away, he quickly went to find her. He found her sitting alone at a quiet table in a dark corner. Many books were surrounding her and she was trying to read them all, dark bags under her eyes. He slowly walked forwards and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

She immediately snapped up, not having heard him approach. "It's okay. It's just me." He soothed and she relaxed. He glanced at all the books around her. "Helena told me about what you are trying to do." He said and Padma sighed. "I just need to do something. She's my best friend. I can't lose my best friend." She insisted, her voice cracking and tears appearing in the corner of her eyes as the stress of the past few days became too much. 

Viktor quickly sat down next to her and carefully wrapped his arm around her as she started to cry. She turned and instinctively buried her face in his chest "I can't lose her. I can't." She repeated as Viktor gently stroked her hair. "I know, Padma, but me, the other champions, her father and professors will help her and Harry as much as we can. You are worrying her and me like this." He whispered. Padma took shaky breaths as she tried to calm herself down. In the meantime, the librarian came by and closed all the books on the table, giving Viktor a nod. 

She had watched Padma literally fall asleep on the books and while she usually punished behaviour like that, she let it go this time as it was a very stressful situation. She was grateful that someone was finally able to make her let it all out. She knew that Helena had tried as had Parvati, but to no success. She quietly walked away again after putting the books on a pile, but not cleaning them up yet and using a spell so people would leave them alone. 

After a few minutes, Padma pulled back and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry for bursting into crying like that." She muttered and he smiled, carefully grabbing her hand. "I don't mind, but please take better care of yourself. Professor Snape and Flitwick are doing their best already and Helena doesn't need or want you to worry yourself sick." He said and she nodded at his words. Putting the books away, he led her to the entrance of the library. 

Helena and Luna were patiently waiting for him and Padma there and after thanking him for what he had done for her, they led her back to Ravenclaw tower. Viktor watched them leave, before going back to the ship. Immediately putting her to bed, the girl was asleep in a couple of minutes. Helena watched over her for a few minutes, before finally leaving after she was sure that Padma wouldn't wake. Calling Winky, she gently ordered the shy elf to make sure that Padma had something to eat once she woke up and Winky nodded. 

Albus Dumbledore was not having a good week. Ever since Halloween, nothing's been going right. He was bombarded with howlers. The press was throwing dirt on his good name. The ICW removed him from his post indefinitely and he could see that most of the students, especially those in Ravenclaw and Slytherin, were even more protective of the twins than before. He had expected them to become pariahs, but their bloody vow had prevented that. 

Almost everyone believed them and the few who didn't were too afraid to do anything. He had heard that some of the Gryffindors try to make badges with the words " _Snape stinks"_ and had tried to pass them around, but then one of the Weasley twins had pointed at Severus to remind them why that wasn't such a good idea. While Severus wasn't as feared as he had been once before adopting the twins, he still wasn't someone the students wanted to mess with. 

He almost growled. It had seemed like such a good plan. Put the names of the twins in the goblet while drawing the age line, force the goblet to spit out their names, give them just enough hints to hopefully make it to the third task, make sure that they resurrect Tom in that ridiculous dark ritual that he had let one of his pawns slip in Albania, where he was sure Tom was. The ritual would make Tom more insane, even without the potions. After that, he just needed them to die after having a child with his pawns. Then, he could kill Tom. 

But things just couldn't go right, could they? His pawns had tried to talk to the twins about how they had cheated and hadn't told them on his orders, but Minerva herself had quickly put a stop to that but deducting points and giving them detention. He growled and loudly hit the desk with his fist. Damn it all! He had been so certain of his plans, but ever since Harry and Helena had started Hogwarts, almost nothing had gone right. 

Granted, their first year had gone almost perfectly according to his plans, except for Sirius gaining his freedom and Severus refusing to hand over custody back to him and send them back to the Dursleys. He had heard of the family getting arrested, so that was not an option Oh, and the twins being in the completely wrong houses and absolutely refusing to be friends with his pawns. He sighed and stood up. He had to do damage control and fast.

At the end of the day, Harry and Helena went to their father's office, having gotten a note to meet him there after dinner as Lucius had told him that he had info. He, Sirius, Remus and Lucius were already waiting for them, the latter three having gotten in through the floo. After tightly hugging all of them, they sat down to hear what Lucius had found out. "I have a friend in the department that goes over magical beasts and things concerning those. He helped ensure that at first three and now five beasts are coming to Hogwarts." He started. 

"The first task is defeating a magical beast?" Helena asked and he nodded, but his pale expression told them that there was more. "You're holding back, my friend. What is it?" Severus asked tensely. This was his children's safety that they were talking about. " They wanted nesting mothers, who are twice as dangerous than normal." The blonde man continued. "What kind of creatures are coming here." Remus asked and Lucius only said one word in answer. 

"Dragons."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter, but I didn't want to go to the first task immediately.
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	10. Weighing of the wands

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

It took all of Severus' occlumency training and practice not to have a panic attack at hearing that his children would have to face an actual dragon in just a few weeks. Noticing his shaky hands, Helena stood up and hugged him from behind, Harry quickly following. Their father tightly gripped their arms as he tried to calm himself down from the news.

"We'll be okay, dad. You'll see." Helena whispered. "You don't know that." Severus replied, holding her arm even tighter. Harry didn't say anything, but just hugged his sister and father. "We'll help you, Severus. We all will." Remus said and the others all nodded. Lucius and especially Sirius were making Dumbledore's life hell by demanding how this was possible. Together, they would help the twins.

The next day, Helena sat down next to Fleur at the Ravenclaw table with a tiny piece of paper hidden in her hand. The twins had decided that since the three champions would help them, it was only fair that they did the same. Shaking the girl's hand, she slipped the paper to her. Fleur carefully folded it open and saw the word "1st" next to a small picture of a dragon. She immediately looked up towards Helena, who gave her a significant look and she nodded in understanding before going back to eat.

Harry was sitting next to Neville at the Hufflepuff table and subtly waved at Cedric once he walked in. Cedric quickly sat down at the other side of the table and Harry gave him another piece of paper. Folding it open, the older boy immediately became pale and had to take a deep breath as he realised what it meant. He gave Harry a tiny nod and the boy nodded back, before resuming his conversation with Neville.

Viktor was the last one to be told and Helena ran down to meet him after seeing him working out on the grounds, several witches watching him from a distance and swooning. As she got closer, Helena noticed a piece of black fabric covering his bare wrist, right where his soulmark was. "Hey Viktor. Could we talk, one friend to another?" She asked and he agreed as they got a bit further away from his fangirls.

"Is Padma alright?" Was the first thing Viktor asked once they were alone and Helena smiled. "Better than yesterday, but that's not what this is about." She replied, touched that that was the first thing on his mind. "Alright, then what is it?" Viktor asked. "I've got a small riddle for you: what has two wings, breathes fire and is the thing that we have to face for the first task?" Helena asked and Viktor thought for a second, before realising what she was implying and taking a step back. "Oh dear." He breathed. 

Helena nodded, before asking after the black fabric and the older boy immediately looked a bit sheepish. "I don't want anyone to see Padma's name and make her life difficult because she's my soulmate and bully her to try and get me instead." Viktor murmured and Helena immediately smiled at him. "Thank you." She said and he smiled as well, before they went their separate ways

Over the next two weeks, a slight tension was felt between the champions as they tried to figure out what they had to do. Harry was in potions class on the thirteenth of November, when professor Flitwick came to collect him with Helena for a ceremony with the other champions. Severus raised an eyebrow. He had insisted to be there with his children during every part of the tournament and Crouch and Bagman had agreed. 

"I did not know that this ceremony would take place today." He said coolly and Filius frowned. "Albus insisted, I'm afraid. Sirius told me to tell you that he would be there as well." He said nervously and Severus relaxed a tiny bit. Sirius would protect the twins. "Very well, then. Harry clean up your things." He ordered and the boy quickly obeyed, before following his charms professor and sister. 

Walking into a small classroom where the other three champions were, as well as Sirius, Bagman, an unfamiliar man holding a camera and a blonde woman who the twins vaguely recognised from the Malfoy Christmas ball were waiting, professor Flitwick left them as he had a class soon. Sirius immediately smiled and waved at them and they happily waved back as they walked towards him. "Hello, you two." Sirius greeted, hugging them briefly. They happily hugged him back, before Bagman interrupted.

"Ah, Harry and Helena. Good of you to make it." The man greeted, before explaining why they were there. Their wands had to be examined to make sure that they were in good shape for the tournament. Both the twins nodded at that, as it made sense. The blonde woman was then introduced as Rita Skeeter, journalist for _The Daily Prophet._

The twins really didn't like how the woman was staring at them, like they were nothing more than a very delicious meal. They weren't the only ones to notice as Sirius put a hand on their shoulders and the other three champions slowly walked closer to the twins as well. "Do you mind if I take Harry and Helena outside for a minute for an interview? Youngest champions and all that." Rita asked. 

Bagman readily agreed, but when Rita went to grab Harry's arm, she was blocked by an eighteen year old Bulgarian Seeker. "I don't think that I've heard Harry or Helena say yes to this interview." Viktor said coolly, Cedric standing at Harry's side and Fleur at Helena's as they formed a protective triangle around the twins. As a world-famous Seeker, Viktor could easily distinguish the different kinds of journalists and this woman looked like one ready to do anything to get a scoop, no matter how much they twisted the truth.

"I didn't hear my godson or his sister say anything either." Sirius said, thankful for the other champions protecting the twins. "No, thank you." Harry and Helena chorused and the others nodded. "Oh, come on. Surely, you won't mind one interview." Rita persisted. "I believe we said no. N-O. Nein. Njet. Not happening. Non. Do you want me to go on?" Helena asked sarcastically, Rita already getting on her nerves. 

Cayden showed himself and hissed at the journalist, who jumped back at the reptilian looking creature. "Is that an occamy?" Fleur asked interested, leaning down to see Cayden. "Technically. It's a toy that Sirius gave me for Christmas during second year. I think you already know Helena's toy Aurora." Harry said, nodding towards the pegasus on Helena's shoulder. 

"Of course. Very impressive, lord Black." Fleur said respectfully, recognising the man's robes as those of a man of power. "Thank you, ms. Delacour." Sirius replied just as respectfully, completely ignoring the rather awkward Bagman and the fuming little bug that was Skeeter. The woman was grinding her teeth as she watched the twins get surrounded by the other champions, who wanted to see Cayden as well and Harry carefully handed the occamy to Fleur. Unlike Aurora, Cayden rarely showed himself, preferring to stay in Harry's sleeve.

Rita had gotten a very big sum of money to try and get the twins alone and spread rumours about them. This would separate them from the other students, but thanks to the other champions and Sirius, that wasn't possible. Even she was not stupid enough to go against lord Black directly, but perhaps her bug form would bring more answers. The three headmasters and Crouch finally entered the room.

They were followed by Garrick Olivander. "Well, now that we're all here, I think you can leave, Sirius." Dumbledore said calmly. "For the umpteenth time, it's lord Black and as you've chosen a school day for this ceremony, despite Harry's and Helena's father rightfully wanting to be there during everything, I'll stay here in his place." Sirius replied coolly. "Let's just get this over with." Crouch said, putting his hat upside down on a table in a corner.

He didn't notice two golden eyes watching the hat with interest. Garrick nodded and went to begin As he called Fleur forwards and everyone's attention was on her, Sirius secretly switched Harry's and Helena's wands for those that Dumbledore had intended. They would be switched back once this was over. Even the twins widened their eyes at hearing what the core of Fleur's wand was: a hair from a Veela, one of her grandmothers.Cedric and Viktor went next, before Harry was called forwards.

The old man gave him a wink as he inspected the wand.Cedric was frowning as the wand didn't look like the wand he usually saw Harry use. He looked at Helena and she winked at him, silently telling him not to say anything. After approving of Harry's fake wand, he gave it back to the boy with a hidden note to meet him during the Hogsmeade visit. He would inspect their actual wands then. Calling Helena forwards and "inspecting" her wand, he approved of it as well.

After that, pictures were made once the photographer and Skeeter agreed on the placing of the champions. Once that was over and done with, Crouch grabbed his hat, but didn't put it on yet. He said a few brisk words, before walking out and putting his hat on. He quickly came back in again, his hat off, his hair dirty and reeking and a thunderous expression on his face as he shouted one question. 

_"WHO PUT HORSE TURDS IN MY HAT?!?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate skeeter, just to be clear. Some stories have her helping harry, this won't be one of them. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	11. A peculiar task

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

After telling Crouch that they all had an alibi as they had been busy with the ceremony, he stormed off as a self-satisfied Aurora was standing on Helena's shoulder. They were allowed to go after that and since potions and charms had been Harry's and Helena's last class for today, they were free to do whatever they wanted after saying goodbye to Sirius. Fleur asked Helena to walk with her as her headmistress was busy and she agreed. 

"Helena, I'm going to ask you something and I want you to answer truthfully." Fleur said softly. "Hold on." Helena replied, before whispering her cloaking spell. "Aurora and Cayden aren't toys, are they? They're too real for it and I'm sure I saw Aurora flying towards Mr. Crouch's hat while we were taking pictures." Fleur noted. Helena smirked as a bug was flying around, seemingly looking for something. "She's my familiar. We found her during second year's Christmas break. She and Cayden have been part of our family ever since." She answered 

Fleur immediately smiled at her and at the miniature Pegasus. "I knew it! That means that Cayden is a real occamy." She whispered excitedly and Helena nodded in answer, before telling her not to say anything to anyone else and she quickly promised, giving Aurora a few careful pats on the back and walking towards the Beauxbatons carriage that was standing close to Hagrid's house. 

The next weekend was the first Hogsmeade visit and Olivander met the twins and a visiting Remus in a private room of The Three Broomsticks to inspect Harry's and Helena's actual wands. After using a couple of spells, he told them that their wands were in perfect condition and they smiled and thanked him, before leaving again and just have fun with their friends. The first task was in just a few days and they were understandably nervous. 

A few days later, it was time for the first task. Hagrid had tried to help the twins by telling them what was in store, but they had gently told him that they already knew. Helena had found two spells in her book that could help: an invisibility spell and a scent-masking spell. The invisibility spell would work just as well as her brother's invisibility cloak and the scent spell was there for obvious reasons. She would just have to be very careful and sneak her way towards the nest. It was a dangerous risk, but she didn't know what else she could do. 

The day of the task arrived and Severus collected his children after lunch to escort them to the arena. Seeing his stiff and tense posture as they walked, the twins each grabbed one of his hands and squeezed. He gave them a minuscule smile and squeezed back. Viktor had told them that the dragons were a Common Welsh Green, a Chinese Fireball, a Swedish short-snout, a Hungarian Horntail and an Antipodean Opaleye.

Entering the champion's tent, they saw that the other three champions were already there. All of them were extremely pale and shaky, unlike Bagman, who acted like they were going to do a little obstacle course, instead of facing a fire-breathing dragon. He had a little purple bag and one by one, the champions pulled out a miniature dragon with a number hanging from their necks. Fleur got the common Welsh Green and would be the second one to go.

Helena got the Opaleye and was to go fourth.Viktor got the Fireball and was third. Cedric got the short-snout and would go first, which left Harry with the Horntail as the final champion. Bagman explained that they had to collect a golden egg that had been hidden between the dragon's real eggs. Once he was done and the other students were walking past the tent to the seats, Bagman really wanted to speak with Harry and Helena, but Severus stopped him with a single raised eyebrow. Backing off, Bagman stated that they better got going and quickly left.

Severus tightly hugged his children one more time. "I love you both so much." He whispered. "We love you too." The twins replied back while the other champions turned away and gave them some privacy. Severus slowly let go of them, gave them one more kiss on their foreheads, before finally leaving the tent. Aurora and Cayden were with Padma and Draco and they would look after them. 

Seeing the terrified expressions on Harry's and Helena's faces, Fleur cursed whoever was responsible for this for the umpteenth time as she walked towards them and wrapped an arm around Helena. She, Cedric and Viktor had willingly chosen to put their names in the goblet. Harry and Helena didn't have a choice. A whistle was heard and Cedric steeled himself, before leaving the tent towards the arena.

They heard the students cheering as he entered it. The public cheered, gasped and cried as Cedric did things that they couldn't see. Bagman's commentary didn't exactly help matters either as he talked like it was a quidditch game, instead of a seventeen year old boy putting his life on the line for entertainment. After fifteen minutes, they heard loud cheering as Cedric apparently managed to get the egg. Now, it was Fleur's turn and she walked out of the tent with her head held high. Now, only Harry,Helena and Viktor were left in the tent. 

Soon enough, they heard the crowd cheering again as Fleur succeeded as well and Viktor was next. As soon as he was gone, the twins turned to each other and grabbed each other's hands. It was something that they had always done when they were scared. Meeting Tom and Halina had been planned. This had not been planned and they were terrified. They stiffened when they heard a voice screaming. 

_"MY EYES! MY_ _EYES_!" The voice screamed in pain. Harry and Helena shared a horrified look, wondering what had happens . They heard the crowd cheer as Viktor got the egg, but it was followed by the same voice crying out in a different kind of pain. _"MY CHICKS! NOT MY CHICKS!"_ The voice cried in despair, before it went very quiet. The whistle was heard for the fourth time and Helena slowly walked out of the tent after hugging her brother one more time. 

She walked into the arena as Bagman announced her and the crowd cheered. Helena's eyes briefly glanced over the people gathered, finding her father with the other teachers. The man looked more pale than usual as he was forced to watch his only daughter face a dragon. Helena gave him a tiny smile, before focusing on the dragon. The Opaleye was crouched over her eggs, multi-coloured eyes watching her every move. Taking a small step forwards, Helena glared at the jury table where a very smug Dumbledore was sitting and watching

" _Damn you, idiots. I didn't ask for this."_ Helena hissed softly in Parseltongue. _"You speak our tongue?"_ A deep, guttural voice asked and Helena perked up and looked to where the dragon was now watching her in curiosity. Realising that the voice they had heard had been the Chinese Fireball, Helena let out a shaky breath. " _Yes. It's a long story, but I mean you no harm. I promise."_ She said and the dragon tilted her head.

 _"You look so young. How old are you?_ " The beast asked, Helena telling her that she was fourteen. " _So young. What are you doing here?"_ The Opaleye asked. Helena said that it was another long story. _"I have all the time in the world, little chick and I want to know why I was suddenly ripped away from my home with my eggs and put in a cage and this weird place."_ The dragon said and Helena conceded. _"Well, short version is this...."_

Over the next few minutes, Helena told the Opaleye about the Triwizard Tournament and how she and her brother had been forced to compete, the beast listening to her every word. The dragon, whose name was Anahera, was absolutely furious that someone would put children's lives at stake for entertainment. "MS. SNAPE. MAY I ASK WHAT YOU'RE DOING?!?!" Dumbledore's voice suddenly sounded throughout every crevice of the arena after Helena hadn't made a move to get the egg in several minutes. The girl was startled for a second 

"I WAS JUST EXPLAINING TO ANAHERA WHY SHE WAS SUDDENLY RIPPED FROM HER HOME WITH HER EGGS AND PUT INTO A CAGE FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT!" Helena shouted back after calming down and this caused both laughter and muttering among the crowd, many wondering how on earth she could talk to a dragon. Turning back towards the amused dragon, Helena took a calming breath. " _Anyway, as I was explaining..."_ She continued.

Once she was done, Anahera thought for a minute. _"I will allow you to approach me and get your egg, but I will watch you and I want to see your hands at all times."_ She growled. " _Yes ma'am."_ Helena murmured, lifting her empty hands up in the air and slowly walking forwards to the nest, aware of everyone watching her. Arriving at where the eggs were, she gave Anahera a look and the dragon nodded once. 

Carefully grabbing the golden egg and making sure not to touch any of the real eggs, Helena held it up in the air for Anahera and the crowd to see. "UNBELIEVABLE, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! ONE OF OUR YOUNGEST CHAMPIONS MANAGED TO GET THE EGG WITHOUT GETTING A SCRATCH ON HER!" Bagman's voice sounded through the air as the crowd cheered, although Helena could sense that some were disappointed that she didn't give them a spectacle. Well, that was too damn bad for them. She was fourteen for crying out loud. 

As trained wizards came to take Anahera and her eggs away, the dragon only calming down after Helena assured her that they didn't mean any harm, the jury gave her points for her performance. Madame Maxime and Bagman gave her an eight and a nine while Dumbledore gave her a four with the most disappointed look they he could give her. She rolled her eyes at the thought of caring about his opinion.

Karkarov gave her a three and Crouch gave her a five, although she wondered whether or not the latter was because of the Dark Mark incident, Aurora's turds or the fact that she had a Death Eater for a father. She didn't care as her father, Sirius and professor Flitwick, who had rushed down the stands as soon as she was done, were waiting for her at the edge of the arena. She practically fell into her father's arms, relieved that she was done and had survived.

She felt Sirius pat her on the shoulder. Madame Pomfrey checked her over, while Sirius and Severus went to watch Harry perform. The boy came in soon enough after having had a talk with his dragon, having figured out the same thing as Helena. The Horntail had been hard to convince that he meant no harm to her, but he had managed to win her over. Their friends quickly came in and a happy Aurora and Cayden were immediately handed back to them as Padma, Draco, Neville and Luna all hugged the twins in relief. 

Cedric had been injured by his dragon, but he would survive. Harry and Helena couldn't care less about what their actions would bring was as they leaned back against their father. Bagman walked in and explained when the next task was and that the golden eggs contained a clue. As they were walking back to the school, Skeeter asked for a couple of words. "Screw you." Helena growled, before walking away with her laughing friends and family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bigger chapter than usual. I'm honestly wondering who to use as Helena's hostage in the second task. Harry's is obvious, but not Helena. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	12. Getting dates

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Both the Ravenclaw tower and the Slytherin common room celebrated that night. Some Ravenclaws asked why Helena had never told them that she could speak Parseltongue, but she had explained that she hadn't wanted anyone to think that she was evil and they understood. Several people wanted to hear her say certain things in the rare language during the party. 

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were responsible for the whole Chamber of Secrets situation two years ago." Anthony Goldstein said and everyone laughed, not knowing that it was actually true. However, when they urged Helena to open ther golden egg, a horrible screech was heard from it and she quickly closed it. "What on earth was that?!" Padma demanded as she and many others uncovered their ears. "I have no idea." Helena muttered as she quickly put the heavy egg on a nearby table. 

The sound was unlike anything she had ever heard. It was absolutely terrible. Aurora wholeheartedly agreed with that opinion as the sound had hurt her sensitive ears. The egg was left alone for the rest of the night. In the Slytherin common room, the party wasn't as loud, but just as heartfelt. Many students were impressed that one of them could speak to snakes. Some thought that it was because he had once defeated Tom. 

_'If only they knew that we share an ancestor.'_ Harry thought with a grin. Some of his housemates would probably grovel at his feet if they knew. They tried the egg as well, only to have the same result and Harry's arm almost grew numb by how tightly a startled Cayden wrapped himself around it. The boy thanked Merlin that Cayden hadn't wrapped himself around his neck. The party went on for a while, until Severus himself put a stop to it. 

A few days later, Dumbledore was both incredibly confused and frustrated, which was a dangerous combination. He had been convinced that the Parseltongue revelation would turn the school against the twins and while several Gryffindors refused to talk with them, thinking it was evil, most of the school didn't care. He knew if they had revealed it during the Chamber of Secrets situation, the reaction would've been very different and more like he would want, but now that the students knew them, they didn't really care that they spoke a dark language. 

Ravenclaw was fascinated by Helena's ability. Slytherin was honoured that one of them had the same ability as its founder and Hufflepuff followed its champion and if Cedric didn't care, then they didn't either. There other two schools didn't really care either and he had seen Harry and Helena interact with the foreign students with ease, apart from the language barrier. None of this went like he had planned.

He purposefully had chosen for the Horntail and Opaleye as those were some of the most dangerous dragons in existence. He had expected the twins to either get seriously injured or shunned because of their evil ability, but neither had happened. He needed to think of something else. A lightbulb went on in his head and an evil smirk formed on his face. He would have to wait a few months, but he was patient. 

A few days later, professor Flitwick called all his Ravens together in the common room after dinner and announced that on the 25th of December, a Yule ball would be held at Hogwarts, asking them to be on their best behaviour during it. Fourth year and up were allowed to come and 1st to 3rd years were only allowed if someone invited them. Once the announcement was done, the half-goblin asked to speak with Helena privately. Standing outside the entrance, he told her that as champion, she would have to open the ball with the other champions. 

Helena gave him an unamused look in answer. There went their traditional quiet Christmas with Padfoot and Moony. Professor Flitwick apologised, knowing that she hated the situation and told her to get a suitable date, before letting her back inside. "What was that about?" Padma asked quietly once her friend had rejoined them and Helena grumbled.

"I have to open the ball with the other champions. Thank Merlin that aunt Narcissa has taught me and Harry to ballroom dance last summer." The red-haired witch muttered and Padma patted her back. "Who do you want to go with?" She asked and Helena shrugged. "Maybe Draco. As friends, you know." She answered and Padma nodded in understanding.

"What about you?" Helena asked with a teasing smirk and Padma immediately blushed as she suppressed a dopey smile. Helena and Luna chuckled at the look on her face, before changing the subject. In the meantime, Harry had heard the same news as Helena from his father about opening the ball and had pretty much the same reaction. Severus squeezed his shoulder in answer. Harry knew only one girl that he wanted to ask and it certainly wasn't Ginny Weasley, no matter how many times the girl tried to "seduce" him. 

The girl in question, as well as her brother, were very excited at hearing the news of the Yule ball. This was their chance to get close to Harry and Helena. Granger had her eyes set on Viktor, despite not being interested in quidditch. Being seen in the arms of a famous person would really help her image once she went to work at the ministry

Ginny didn't waste any time and immediately went to Harry during breakfast as he was sitting at the Ravenclaw table with Draco, Neville, Helena, Padma, Luna and Fleur. "Hey, Harry." She said, trying to sit on his lap, but he quickly pushed her off. Fleur raised an eyebrow at the girl's behaviour. "She's always like that." Helena muttered as she leaned closer to the blonde girl and she nodded with a disgusted face.

"So, Harry. I was wondering if you already had..." Ginny started, blinking like a maniac, before Harry interrupted. "Do you have something in your eyes?" He asked and she shook her head. "No, but I was wondering if you had anyone in mind for the ball?" She asked. "I do actually. A really sweet girl who's a year younger than me and is in a different house." Harry answered and Ginny immediately beamed. "Yes Harry! I accept." She squealed. Harry gave her a confused look. "Accept what?" He asked.

"Your invitation to the Yule ball." Ginny said. "Who said I was asking you?" Harry asked and the people around him snorted and laughed at Ginny's face. It was like she had hit a brick wall at full speed, before she burst into crying and stormed off. "You'll have to be careful now. She'll probably try to hex the person you want to ask." Fleur advised. She recognised this kind of behaviour all too well. Harry nodded in understanding, having had a suspicion about it as well.

"Already busy with that." He replied, having written a letter to the goblins that explained the situation and asked for a few more protection bracelets. Fleur nodded at that, satisfied. "That reminds me: Draco, wanna go as friends?" Helena asked. "Sure." Draco muttered with a shrug. During the rest of the day, the Weasleys tried to convince the twins to invite them, until Harry and Helena were forced to hide in their common rooms just to escape them.

Granger tried to put herself in Viktor's path, but the older boy avoided her as the twins had warned him about the girl. Like Harry, he only wanted to ask one person to the ball and he already had an idea how to ask her after asking Helena for tips. She had told him to keep it simple and make sure that no one saw it or keep it anonymous as Padma would no doubt be targeted if his fangirls found out who he was asking and he had nodded at that, knowing the perfect way to ask his soulmate to the ball.

The next morning, a Hogwarts owl landed in front of Padma with a rose in its beak and a small note tied to its leg. Her face becoming as red as the Hogwarts Express, Padma got the letter and rose from the owl and gave it a piece of bacon as a reward. The owl happily took it, before flying away. Opening the note with Helena and Luna leaning over her shoulder, she read the small message. 

_Dear Padma,_

_Would you give me the honour of taking you to the Yule ball?_

_Love,_

_V_

Helena pressed her hands against her mouth as she tried not to squeal. Padma looked up from the note and straight at Viktor, who was looking rather nervous. With a warm smile, Padma gave him a single nod and he immediately smiled back, before continuing with his breakfast. Another owl landed in front of Harry with a few protection bracelets. 

Harry managed to get Luna alone that afternoon and asked her to be his date for the ball. She smiled and kissed his cheek, happily agreeing. He immediately beamed at her, before giving her a bracelet. It was silver, which fitted her eyes quite well. Helena gave another three bracelets to Padma, Fleur and Viktor, stopping to have a small chat with the latter when he asked why she was giving one to him. "You're my friend's soulmate, Viktor. That makes you important to her." She started to explain 

"Like it or not, you're pretty much part of the group now." She continued and he smiled at her. "Although..." Helena started, holding up a finger. "Hurt her and I have an old friend who would _love_ to play with you." She threatened, secretly getting an old fang of Halina out of her bag. Viktor immediately paled and nodded, not even wanting to know where that fang came from. "Glad that we understand each other." Helena said, before they went their separate ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Either next chapter or the one after that will be the ball. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	13. Preparing for the ball

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

As the date of the ball approached, the excitement in Hogwarts rose. Both Helena and Harry got asked multiple times, but rejected each one as they already had dates, even if Helena's was just a friend. She briefly wished that Caspian could be there, but she knew that it was impossible. He was ruling Narnia. He couldn't just hop realms for one night. But that didn't stop her traitorous mind from conjuring images of her and Caspian dancing

Viktor and Fleur also got asked multiple times, the latter surprising everyone by actually accepting Neville's invitation after a bit of thinking. She had already gotten to know the boy while hanging out with the twins and their friends. While still having a very timid character, even after more than three years of knowing and befriending the twins, she could see that he would make a very good partner. She knew that he wasn't her soulmate and gently told him that, but it was still better than go with someone who was just interested in her looks.

The only reason Cedric wasn't asked, was that everyone knew that he had found his soulmate in Cho Chang and that they would go together. Viktor was growing crazy by the amount of times he was asked, but he calmed himself with the thought of his soulmate walking next to him in a beautiful dress as they opened the ball with the others and he smiled at the thought.There was a Hogsmeade weekend before the ball and many girls used it to buy dresses.

Helena, Fleur, Luna, Parvati and Padma went together as well, but not to Hogsmeade. After getting permission from all their parents, heads of houses and headmistress, Narcissa took the girls to Diagon Alley to buy their dresses. As Helena and Fleur were champions and Padma and Luna were dates of two other champions, Narcissa thought that they deserved the very best, so she took them to a shop where they made beautiful dresses.

Parvati went along because Padma refused to do this without her sister. Helena quickly found a simple dark blue dress with short sleeves and a golden ceinture in the form of flowers. The other girls and Narcissa, who acted as jury, immediately nodded in approval. "You really look beautiful, Helena." Narcissa gushed and the girl's cheeks became red in slight embarrassment. Luna was next and after a few tries found a light blue ballgown with butterflies on the off-the-shoulder collar. It was like a fairytale dress and completely Luna.

When it was Padma's and Parvati's turn, they first came out in pink and orange Indian dresses and the others immediately made faces of disapproval. "No offence, Padma, Parvati, but you look like what a westerner who's never been to India, thinks an Indian dress looks like." Helena said gently and the girls nodded in answer, before going to change again. Padma finally found a powder blue Indian dress, Parvati finding a matching one and now, the others nodded.

"Much better." Narcissa commented with a warm smile.The girls smiled back, before changing. Fleur already had a very simple grey/silver dress with a dark leaf pattern on the top, but after seeing what the other girls were wearing, she decided to try and find a new one. She found a white dress with off-the-shoulder sleeves and fabric falling over her arms like a cloak. "Wow, Neville is one lucky man." Padma said and Fleur smiled at her, before going to change again. 

After paying for the dresses and giving them to Winky for safekeeping, they went through the floo back to Hogwarts around the same time as the first students were returning, so nobody realised that they hadn't been in Hogsmeade at all. Padma was almost skipping through the halls as she went to the library. "Someone seems happy." A voice suddenly said and Padma jumped a mile into the air with a startled squeak. "Viktor! Don't scare me like that. I could've spelled you." She hissed as the Bulgarian Seeker chuckled and held out his hand.

She took it and he pulled her into a hidden alcove. "You already did that when I met you in that tent." He said, gently resting his forehead against hers. Padma finally smiled again, unable to stay mad and cupped his face, their chests almost touching each other in the small alcove. "You look frustrated. What is it?" She asked, caressing his cheek. "That Granger girl wouldn't leave me alone today in Hogsmeade." He muttered.

Padma immediately tightened her grip on him as a flash of anger filled her. Viktor was her soulmate, not Granger's. Viktor saw the thunderous expression on her face and kissed her palm to distract her. It worked as Padma took a deep breath to calm herself down. "It's alright, Padma. You're the only one, who I want to take to the ball." He told her and she smiled, before hugging him. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and pulled her even closer.

He had already told his parents that he had found his soulmate and they had been absolutely thrilled about it, hoping to meet her one day soon. He couldn't wait to introduce her to them. Padma held onto him as well. She had never felt like this before, but the thought of Granger flirting with Viktor filled her with anger. Her soulmate sensed this and started to hum a Bulgarian lullaby that he remembered from his childhood, stroking her dark hair.Padma slowly relaxed at the sound and the sensation. She had never felt so safe before and she couldn't wait until the ball.

Narcissa had given everyone who wanted extra dance lessons and she had decided to take them. She hoped that she wouldn't fall flat on her face. Once they had finally pulled back, they went to the library together and found a small table in a corner after asking the librarian to make sure that they wouldn't be bothered. The strict, but kind woman agreed and cast a notice-me-not spell on the table, before continuing on. 

The ball got closer and closer and the three idiots became more and more desperate. Weasley had tried secretly smuggled in love potions on both Helena and Fleur, but that failed as both Dobby and Winky kept a close eye on the food of both their masters and mistress as well as their friends. Besides, the protection bracelets would warm up if they detected potions or spells, warning the owner.

They eventually gave up for now and Weasley tried to ask Parvati, but she had already been asked by Dean Thomas. She secretly thanked Merlin for it as she and pretty much every single Gryffindor watched as Weasley threw a tantrum about not having a date. "Maybe, if you hadn't been so focused on stalking one girl, you would've gotten a date." She muttered once she was out of earshot.Helena had told her, Padma and Luna about the fake marriage contracts and the formerly blocked soulbond a few weeks ago.

While she really loved gossiping, she had managed to keep this a secret, even from her best friend Lavender. While she wasn't as close to the girl as Padma was, Helena was still her friend and to force someone in a marriage and block the soulbond was absolutely horrible and disgusting to even think about. She had to forcefully keep herself from hexing the youngest Weasleys and Granger when in the same room as them. 

That night, Helena laid in bed and stared at the curtained roof of her poster bed. ' _Helena? Why are you still awake?'_ She heard Aurora ask in a sleepy tone as the Pegasus. "You think that he remembers me?" Helena asked softly, not wanting to wake Padma up. Both knew who she meant. _'I do think so'_ Aurora said, before snuggling closer and falling asleep again. Taking a deep breath, Helena closed her eyes and fell asleep as well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot of bashing, but quite a bit of fluff instead. Viktor and Padma are quickly becoming one of my favourite couples. Next chapter will be the ball. 
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/506443920581339518/ (Helena's dress)
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/750553094135853368/ (Luna's dress)
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/452119250094169800/ (Padma's dress)
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/780389441659957803/ (Fleur's dress)


	14. Opening the ball

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

The day of the ball arrived and the whole school held its breath in anticipation. That morning, Helena and Harry woke up with a big pile of presents at the foot of their beds. "So this is how it's done at Hogwarts." Helena muttered as she had spent the last three Christmases at home and was only stopped from doing the same this year by the stupid tournament

She smiled at a little package that had the most odd pair of socks that she had ever seen. Ever since last year, Dobby gave them presents as well in the form of socks. The little guy had no sense of fashion or taste, but he meant well and the twins as well as Severus, Sirius and Remus didn't find it in their hearts to refuse the gifts, so they were occasionally found wearing the oddest socks. _Witch weekly_ once did an entire article about Sirius wearing his socks, wondering who was his designer.

Speaking of Dobby, a small note accompanying the presents said that both Dobby and Winky had destroyed several presents with compulsion spells and potions on them as well as a Howler. Helena sighed deeply at that last part. Ever since she had laughed at Weasley's invitation, Molly Weasley had decided to send her a Howler every day as if that would change her mind. 

_\--------------- flashback --------------------_

_Helena, Padma, Luna, Harry, Draco and even Fleur and Viktor had been eating lunch at the Hufflepuff table with Cedric, Colin and Neville when they heard someone clearing their throat. Looking up, they saw Weasley standing there with a lily in his hand, which he gave to Helena. Carefully taking it, the witch immediately felt her hidden Heir rings heat up as they destroyed the love spells and potions the lily was covered with_

_"Helena Snape, will you go with me to the Yule Bell?" Weasley asked with a smile that he probably considered seductive, but just came off as smug to Helena as she had to fight the urge to punch his face. Giving the Head Table a glance, she saw Dumbledore watching them with a smug smile as well, clearly expecting her to accept the proposal. Turning back to Weasley, she started to laugh. It started as a chuckle, before ending as a full-blown laugh.._ _"Merlin, no! I wouldn't go with you if you were the last person on earth!" She shouted loudly, still hysterical._

 _Weasley gaped at her. "Why not?!" He demanded to know, anger rising. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I can't stand you. By the way, if I actually do agree to go out with him, take me to Madam Pomfrey immediately." Helena said once she had calmed down, directing the last bit to her friends._ _Weasley stared at her, before his face started to become red with anger._

_"Oh boy. Here we go." Harry muttered, preparing himself for the upcoming tantrum. "BUT YOU HAVE TO GO WITH ME, YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH! NO ONE ELSE WOULD GO WITH YOU!" Weasley screamed, before he was hit with at least four Stunners and an embarrassed Minerva carried him away with magic. Severus checked up on his children, but they were fine. "Idiot." Helena muttered, before resuming her lunch._

_\-------------------------- end flashback -------------------_

Apart from that, the days before the ball had been uneventful, except for Padma having to watch Granger try to flirt with Viktor for the umpteenth time and losing her patience. Knowing that she would be in much trouble if she did something directly against Granger, she thought of something else. She quickly went to find another pair of twins. "Fred, George. I need you to prank someone for me." She had said. For the next few days, Granger couldn't walk the halls without something being wrong with her appearance.

Her hair was even more frizzy than normal. Her face was covered in spots and pimples. Her already abnormally large teeth became even bigger. The only one liking her during the last thing would be a beaver, but even beavers would've fled at the thunderous expression on her face.Fred and George were of course blamed, but they had only been responsible for the first thing.

The spots and pimples had been Parvati and the teeth had been Helena with a spell from her book. Still, Padma was satisfied as she laughed at Granger's misfortune. The annoying girl was too busy trying to fix what had been done to her, that she didn't have time to try and convince Viktor to take her to the ball. He and Padma had used this to grow even closer, with Viktor planning to take her to the next Hogsmeade weekend.

Christmas day went really fast in some ways and incredibly slow in others. After hugging their father, aunt and friends as well as a secret mirror call to Sirius and Remus, the twins just relaxed and had fun. They had a huge snowball fight in front of the castle with all their friends and that even included the three other champions for a while. About a few hours before the ball began, the girls retreated to prepare themselves for the ball, Padma giving her date a small kiss on the cheek as goodbye.

The three Ravenclaws helped each other with hair and makeup. Padma had part of her hair pinned back and had the rest simply fall over her shoulder in curly waves. Luna had two braids going around her head and Helena had a half up, half down hairstyle. "It's a shame your soulmate can't be here. You look absolutely beautiful." Padma said with sympathy. 

"Thanks." Helena muttered, looking down. Despite only having spent a few weeks at most with Caspian, she missed him and hated three fact that she couldn't get to know him better. She wished that she could dance with him tonight, but that was impossible. She wondered how be looked like now and how Jade and the others were. She wondered how much time had passed

She startled slightly as both Padma and Luna hugged her. "At least you're not with Weasley." Luna said and the other girls agreed with that. Once it was almost eight in the evening, they went down together as a team. Draco, Harry and Viktor were all waiting in the Entrance Hall with Neville, Fleur, Cho and Cedric, Parvati and Dean already in the Great Hall. Cho made a haughty comment about Helena and Luna being late, but quickly stopped at the look Cedric gave her. The older boy gave Harry an apologetic look and he shrugged with a smile.

"Wow." They suddenly heard Fleur breathe and they turned to see the three girls walking down the stairs simultaneously, Padma and Luna having their arms linked with Helena's. Viktor could only stare at the beautiful girl that was his soulmate. Her smile was blinding as she looked at him, her eyes going over his red robes, before looking back at his face and beaming even more.

He could feel his heart speed up as Padma walked towards him and he gave her a small bow. She was beautiful and she was his. "You look wonderful." He whispered as he gently offered her his arm and she took it with another beaming smile. Giving himself a small nod, he led her towards the entrance of the Great Hall. As they waited, he briefly looked up to see Helena give him the "I'm watching you" gesture, before smiling at her friend Draco.

"Wow, Helena. Whoever your soulmate is, he's one lucky man." Draco said with a smile and Helena grinned at him in gratitude, before they got ready to go inside, walking past an ironically star-struck Harry. The boy-who-lived was speechless as he looked at his soulmate. Luna always had this ethereal look about her and this dress magnified that perfectly. "You look beautiful, Luna." He said, not knowing anything else to say. Luna smiled at him. "Thank you. The nargles were extremely helpful tonight." She said.

Simply smiling at her words, completely used to it by now, Harry offered her his arm and she took it. Cho could only stare as Harry Snape willingly went with Loony Lovegood. Being friends with her was one thing, but actually choosing her as his date was another. She didn't say anything, having learned that messing with Luna was a bad idea from spending years getting pranked whenever she tried. 

Once everyone was ready, they entered the Great Hall together. Weasley and Granger, who had gone together as they had no other choice as well as Ginny, who managed to convince an older Gryffindor boy to take her with him, stared at the dates of the champions. " _Padma Patil?!_ Why is Viktor going with her? He could do so much better." Granger hissed.

" _Malfoy?!_ I should be in that spot!" Weasley growled, glaring darkly at Draco, eyes full of hate and jealously as the boy was arm-in-arm with the girl who was "rightfully" his. "He's going with Lovegood!? I'm a much better fit for him. He's mine! Not hers! Mine!" Ginny almost shouted, wanting to storm towards Luna and rip her away from "her" Harry, but a quick and silent spell from her older twin brothers, who had conveniently placed themselves behind the trio, made her unable to move her legs. 

The champions didn't notice the inner turmoil of the three idiots as they walked forwards. Okay, Padma noticed the angry glares that Viktor's fangirls gave her, but she didn't care. He was her soulmate and he would protect her. They would just have to get over it. From today on, he officially wasn't single anymore and as long as she had him at her side, she could face anything. She wasn't the only one to notice if Viktor slightly tightening his grip was anything to go by

They sat down at the biggest table in the hall, the house tables having been replaced by many smaller tables. The twins tried to sit as far from Dumbledore as possible. They looked at their father and honorary aunt and got two proud smiles in return. Padma sat down in-between Viktor and Neville and the champions and their dates immediately started to talk with each other with ease.

This got mixed reactions from the jury. Bagman was happy that the champions were such good friends with each other behind the tournament, even edith the goblet fiasco. Madame Maxime was glad that her student had found new friends who cared about who she was and not for her looks. Crouch was still convinced that one of them was responsible for the turds in his hat during the wand weighing ceremony. Karkarov narrowed his eyes as he looked at Padma, wondering what blood she had. 

Unlike Severus, Lucius and Tom now, he actually did believe in pure-blood superiority. It wouldn't do well if his star-student was seen with a half-blood or even worse, a muggleborn. He glanced at Severus. He really needed to talk with him. The Dark Mark was growing darker, signifying Voldemort returning to power. Dumbledore wasn't happy at all.

The twins were supposed to be with his pawns during this ball and not with the Malfoy spawn and Lovegood. They were supposed to be practically on their own during the tournament, but instead, they were surrounded by friends. He calmed himself with the thought that at the end of the year, the Snape family would be no more.The twins and friends didn't notice any of these thoughts as they happily chatted all through dinner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split the ball in two chapters as it would become too big otherwise. Tomorrow the rest of the ball. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	15. The rest of the ball

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

After the banquet, it was time for the dance. Everyone applauded as the five champions and their dates stood up from the table and went to the dancefloor. Padma was rather nervous as she tightly held onto Viktor's hand and he gave it a squeeze. "You will be fine, my angel. Just focus on me, alright?" He whispered as he wrapped his other arm around her and she nodded as the music started.

She thanked Merlin for her decision to take dance lessons as she managed to keep up. Viktor gently led her over the dancefloor, swaying back-and-forth on the music. It was absolutely amazing. Padma didn't notice anything anymore as she focused herself on her soulmate. She didn't notice the glares she was getting from Granger and Viktor's fans as she danced. He never stopped smiling at her as he danced with her, twirling her around and lifting her up at the right times. If this was the beginning, then she couldn't wait for the rest.

The other champions had a great time as well. Neville stumbled a few times, but Fleur always helped him through it. Harry couldn't keep his eyes off his wonderful soulmate as they danced. He did briefly noticed Ginny glaring at Luna with hate and jealousy in her eyes and pulled the blonde girl a bit closer to him. Helena and Draco danced with ease. They may not be each other's soulmate, but they were still incredibly good friends. 

Like Padma and Viktor as well as Harry and Luna, Cedric and Cho only had eyes for each other. Soon enough, more students started to dance. Helena, Harry and even Padma noticed that the three idiots tried to dance as close to them as possible. Viktor noticed it too and instinctively pulled Padma closer to him. He wouldn't let anyone hurt her. The music finally stopped and the students applauded the band, who quickly started to play a more upbeat song.

Once that one was over, Padma and Viktor went to sit down as the girl was tired and hot from the dancing and the nerves. Viktor walked away to get them both a drink. Padma immediately started to count in her head from the moment that he was gone. She barely reached the number ten, before Granger walked towards her with a pissed expression. "Why are you with Viktor?" The girl demanded to know. "Because he asked me." Padma replied flippantly and she could almost picture stream coming out of Granger's ears, her face was so red.

"Viktor should be with someone worth his time, not some daughter of a low ministry employee. So, I'll ask again: why is he with you?" Granger repeated, not noticing the footsteps behind her. "Why don't you ask him yourself?" Padma asked in return, looking over the girl's shoulder. Granger paled and slowly turned around to see an angry Viktor glaring at her with two butterbeers in his hands "Go _away_!" He growled and Granger quickly fled.

Viktor sat down next to Padma and looked her over. "Are you alright?" He asked and she smiled at him as she took one butterbeer. "I'm fine. She was just jealous. You're my soulmate, not hers and that's the best fact ever." She replied, grabbing his free hand with her own. He smiled and squeezed her hand. "The fields in front of the castle have been changed for the ball. Want to see?" He asked after a few minutes and she immediately nodded as they left the hall.

They weren't the only ones going outside as the twins constantly had to dodge the two youngest Weasleys as they tried to dance with either Harry or Helena. Getting tired of their constant and desperate attempts to dance with them, they decided to go outside with Draco and Luna. The ground in front of the castle had been enchanted beautifully with rose bushes, little winding paths all around and big statues. Helena saw Padma and Viktor sitting on a bench, looking at the clear night sky. She felt a slight pang of jealousy, before crushing it. 

It wasn't Padma's fault that her soulmate was in another world. Harry and Luna went one way and she and Draco went another. "I wonder who my soulmate is. Do you think I know her?" Draco asked after a while and Helena shrugged. "Could be or it could be a total stranger like mine was." She said. "Yes, who is this mysterious man, who's my honorary cousin's soulmate?" Draco asked with a small, teasing smile. 

"Well, his name is Caspian. He's from a different country and he's really nice and a true gentleman." Helena said, mostly speaking the truth with a warm, loving smile on her face. "Oh. Someone's got it really bad, don't you?" Draco teased his fiend further and Helena gave him a playful shove as he laughed. She chuckled as well, thanking Merlin that she wasn't with Weasley tonight. 

Severus was irritated. Ever since the ball had started, Igor had tried to speak with him. He had tried to go outside for a few minutes, but the idiot had followed him, hissing about his dark mark. "It's a sign, Severus. You know it just as well as I do." The man growled. "I don't see why you're so upset, Igor." Severus said coolly, while busting students in the bushes and taking points. "You can't act like there's nothing wrong. The mark is getting stronger and what do you think he'll do to your precious children once he's returned?" Igor asked. 

The man smirked at seeing Severus flinch, not knowing that it was acted. "I have made the necessary precautions to make sure that my children are safe and sound. I have nothing to fear, Igor. Can you say the same?" He asked, making sure to make his voice sound tense and angry, just as they came across Harry and Luna. Igor was startled for a minute to see one of the people they had been talking about, before storming off.

"Dad? Are you alright?" Harry asked and his father smiled, ruffling his hair. "I'm fine, Harry. Don't worry about me. Go and continue the evening with your lovely date." He answered with a smirk. " _Dad!_ " Harry groaned and he chuckled, before walking away. Harry rolled his eyes, before Luna suddenly pulled him somewhere and he followed. She stopped underneath a tree with a smile

"What are we doing here, Luna?" Harry asked. "The Nargles told me it was time." Luna said vaguely. "Time for what?" Harry asked again. Luna looked up in answer and Harry followed her example to see mistletoe tied to the branch above them. "Are you sure?" Harry asked, not wanting to rush it. They had spent more time together, but he wasn't sure if this was too soon. "It's tradition, isn't it?" Luna asked with a teasing smile and he chuckled. "Guess you have a point there." He murmured, before gently cupping her face and pulling her closer. 

The minute that their lips met, Harry felt a shock go through his system. He had never been so thankful for the test at gringotts as he didn't know what he would do without his beautiful moon. Breaking apart, they smiled at each other. "I don't think the Weaselette will give you that feeling." Luna said. He laughed. "I know that she won't. No one, but you, my lovely moon." He replied, before kissing her again. 

Viktor and Padma had gone back inside for a few more dances, before the ball ended. The band started a slow song as they entered and they quickly took positions, starting to dance again. Padma's face was soon flushed, but this time, it wasn't because of the warmth. Her heart was beating faster than ever as she danced with her soulmate, until the song ended and they stopped. Stretching her neck and looking up, she laughed. "What is it?" Viktor asked.

"You couldn't have stopped at a better place." She answered, motioning him to look up as well. Doing so, Viktor smiled as well at seeing the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. As if on cue, magical glitter started to rain down from the plant. Padma giggled as the glitter surrounded them. Viktor smiled at her and gently cupped her face, making her focus on him. "May I?" He asked and she nodded after a few seconds. He smiled and pulled her closer. As their lips met, only one thought went through Padma's head: ' _best Christmas ever!'_

The ball ended soon after and everyone was sent to bed. Like they had entered, Padma, Luna and Helena left together. Helena only had to take one look at the happy faces of her friends to know what had happened. Once at the tower, Luna went to her own dorm and Helena and Padma went to theirs. Saying hello to Aurora, who had stayed behind, Helena went for a quick shower, climbed in bed and quickly fell asleep

\-------------------------------

_...... only to find herself back in the empty Great Hall. "What the hell?" She muttered as she looked around. Seeing one person standing on the other side of the empty dancefloor with their back towards her, she hesitantly spoke up. "Exuse me?" She called. The person turned around and her jaw fell. "Caspian?!" She shouted, her voice echoing. "Helena? What are you doing here? Where are we?" Caspian asked, looking around._

_"This is the Great Hall of my school. We just had a Yule ball in it, but I distinctly remember going to bed." Helena answered, looking around as well. Caspian looked at her and smiled. "That explains why you look so beautiful." He said and Helena immediately blushed as she looked down and saw that she was wearing her blue dress again. "I guess that this is a shared dream or something." She muttered, looking back up at her soulmate. He smiled at her and held out his hand. She walked towards him and gently took his hand as he pulled her closer._

_"How old are you? How long has it been?" Caspian asked. "I'm fourteen. It's been about a year-and-a-half since we met." Helena told him as she caressed his cheek. He immediately leaned into her touch and gave her palm a kiss. "It's been about a year for us. Jade has been an incredible help uniting the Narnians and the Telmarines." He told her, knowing that she should want to hear about her daughter._

_Helena beamed with pride as music started out of nowhere. Caspian looked up for a second, before smiling at his soulmate and bowing. "May I have this dance, Your Majesty?" He asked and she curtsied to him. "You may, Your Majesty." She answered. He chuckled as he pulled her closer with one hand, holding her hand with his other. She placed her free hand on his shoulder as they started to move on the music._

_It was, for a lack of a better word, magical. Helena felt her heart beat like crazy as she looked into the brown eyes of her soulmate. Caspian kept smiling at her as he led her over the empty dancefloor. The fact that no one else was there or that this was a dream didn't bother them. They had each other. After a few minutes, Caspian lowered his head and Helena followed his example. Their foreheads touched and they smiled as they danced on the soft music._

_\---------------------------_

In the Ravenclaw dorm, Helena Snape slept peacefully with a smile on her face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you expect the last part? 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	16. Preparing for the second task

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise

With the ball over and done with, the twins really focused on their golden eggs. "Okay, so we know that they let out horrifying loud screeches when opened. Maybe, we need to damp the sound somehow." Helena muttered from where she and Harry were resting their heads on their arms and stared at their eggs about mid-January. To get some peace, they had gone to their father's office. 

"How do you suppose we do that?" Harry asked, going to pick up a goblet of water, but accidentally dropping it. "Shit!" He cursed. "Language." Severus scolded him from his desk where he was decidedly _not_ helping his children. Harry glared at him, but Helena was looking at the water. "Water. Maybe we should dump it in water." She suggested and Harry gave her a look. "That's the dumbest idea I've heard." He commented. "Well, I don't see you come up with anything better." She snapped at him.

" _Children_." Severus said with a warning tone in his voice and his twins muttered apologies. "I guess it's worth a try." Harry admitted and after giving their father puppy-dog eyes, he enlarged the bath in his quarters after dinner. As this was Helena's idea, she went first. Sitting in the enlarged bath with her egg and taking a deep breath, the witch submerged herself and opened the egg. Instead of the usual screeching, she heard voices singing. 

_Come seek us where our voices sound,_  
_We cannot sing above the ground,_  
_And while you're searching ponder this;_  
_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_  
_An hour long you'll have to look,_  
_And to recover what we took,_  
_But past an hour, the prospect's black,_  
_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

Breaking through the surface again with a loud gasp, she started to laugh. "I knew it!" She shouted, before repeating the process again. In the other room, Harry gave his father a surprised look as he heard his sister's shout "It worked?!" He asked in surprise, Severus just shrugging in reply. Once she had memorized the song, getting out of bath and dressing herself again Helena joined her father and brother and repeated the words 

"Well, that doesn't sound threatening at all." Harry said sarcastically and his sister made a face as she agreed. "But what could those voices be? "We cannot sing above ground?" Yeah, we heard that. And what will they take?" Helena asked. "Something important. Something we can't live without." Harry muttered and Helena suddenly paled, grabbing Aurora from her shoulder. "I swear, if anyone takes Aurora,I will ask uncle Thor to electrocute everyone at the jury table." She growled, holding her familiar tightly. 

_'No one's gonna take me, Helena.'_ Aurora said and Helena gave her a look. "You don't know that. Everyone knows that I'm very attached to my "toy."" She muttered as Harry frowned. "Why _haven't_ you asked your former family for help?" He asked. "Not allowed to. Like my powers, I wasn't allowed to contact them until I was considered of age. We didn't think I would regain my memories this early." Helena answered. 

Her father and brother conceded, before they fell silence. "So, I guess that we have to dive into the Black Lake. Do any other creatures live in there, besides the giant squid?" Harry asked. "You know, for being the heirs of the school, you know very little about it." Severus teased them. "Shut up dad." The twins chorused and he simply chuckled in answer. 

The next day, Helena was walking past Myrtle's bathroom, when an idea suddenly hit her and she entered it. "Myrtle?" She called and the girl quickly floated up from her usual spot. "Heir Helena. It's an honour." She said with a bow. "Myrtle, how many times do I have to ask you to just call me Helena?" The living girl asked with a smile and Myrtle bowed her head. "I'm sorry, Helena." She apologised, before perking up and asking how she could help. "Have you ever been in the Black Lake?" Helena asked and she immediately nodded.

"Oh yes. Sometimes, I get accidentally flushed with everything and I end up there." Myrtle said. "I'm gonna put the fact that all our poop ends up in the lake where we swim in during the summer aside for a minute and focus on something else. What kind of creatures live there?" She asked. "Oh, many! They're are grindylows and selkies to name a few." Myrtle answered and Helena perked up. 

"Selkies." She repeated, before a grin spread on her face. "That's it! Selkies!" She shouted, before thanking Myrtle and running out, leaving an amused ghost behind. She ran through the halls of Hogwarts and quickly found Harry sitting with Draco and Neville. "Selkies. Whatever will be taken from us will be guarded by selkies." She whispered. 

"The underwater creatures class four? _Great_." Harry muttered sarcastically. Helena made a face. "Now we just need a way to breathe underwater for an hour." She muttered and Neville perked up. "You need to breathe underwater? Use Gillyweed." He advised. "What's that?" The twins asked. "It's a plant that originally lives in the Mediterranean sea. It gives you gills and webbed feet and hands, so you can easily swim under water." Neville said excitedly, completely in his element as he pulled out a book about plants.

Quickly finding the right plant, he showed it to the twins. "Where can we get that?" Harry muttered out loud once they had read the entire article about it. "Dad has like hundreds of things in his storage. I'm sure that gillyweed is in there too." Helena replied. "Should we be hearing this? Draco asked with a laugh. "As long as you don't go and tell anyone else." Harry said and they laughed. 

They asked Severus and he agreed to give them gillyweed on the day before the task. After dropping hints to a frustrated looking Fleur, who hadn't figured it out yet and getting a grateful hug in return, the twins prepared themselves as much as they could for the task. Cedric tried to help, before realising that they had already figured it out

The day before the second task, Severus called Harry to his office after dinner a small container with gillyweed, having given Dobby another one to give to Helena. "Thanks dad." The boy said, giving his father a hug. "You're welcome, Harry. Good luck tomorrow. Now, go to the common room. Dumbledore wants to talk to me about something." He said, gently nudging his son away. Harry quickly put the container in his pocket for tomorrow and walked right into the common room as his father's office was right next to it. 

The next morning, Helena woke up to a very quiet room, except for a still-there Aurora. Now, Padma wasn't a noisy roommate, but usually she made some sounds. Helena had gone to bed early, so she hadn't heard her come in. The witch got up and dressed herself, putting on a swimsuit underneath her clothing. Seeing the grey sky outside, she shivered at the idea of swimming now. Looking again at the silent bed, she sighed

"Hey Padma. You're gonna be late for breakfast." She said, pulling open the curtains, only to see an empty bed. "What the hell?" She muttered as Aurora landed on Padma's pillow and sniffed around. ' _The scent is old. I don't think that she slept here tonight'_ She said and everything suddenly made sense for Helena. "Shit!" She cursed, running out of the room with Aurora following.

Knocking on the door of Luna's dorm, it was opened by her roommate. "Hi. Can I talk to Luna for a minute?" Helena asked with a fake smile and the girl disappeared for a second, before returning with a confused look. "She's not here, Helena." She said. "Oh, did you see her go to bed?" She asked and the girl thought, before shaking her head. "No. Now that you're mentioning it, I haven't." She replied, startling a bit when Helena cursed again and ran away. In the Slytherin common room, Harry had woken up early, nerves making him unable to sleep further.

Once it was a good time to get up, he did so quietly to prevent waking Draco up. After getting dressed in his swim trunks and as his normal clothing, he quietly went downstairs with Cayden and the container. Once in the common room, he walked towards his father's office. Knocking on the door, he waited until he heard his father's voice, but it never came. "Dad?" He whispered, quietly opening the door to an empty office. He frowned and looked at his watch.

6:30 in the morning. His father always woke up at 6. He should be here. He looked into the personal rooms, but they were empty as well. "Cayden, do you smell him?" He asked softly and Cayden sniffed around the room, before shaking his head. Suddenly remembering the message from the egg, Harry paled. "Oh no." He whispered, immediately running from the room with Cayden following 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe I mentioned somewhere that the Ravenclaw dorms had a few girls in them, but I changed my mind, so it's two per room.
> 
> Also, this story is about to become the biggest in the series, which I honestly hadn't expected when I started it. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	17. The second task

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Harry and Helena met each other at the entrance of the Great Hall. "They got dad/Padma and Luna!!!" They said at the same time only to stare in horror at realising what the other had said. "They took dad?" Helena whispered. "They took Luna?" Harry breathed as they stared at each other. Some of the ghosts had noticed something was wrong and floated over to see what was going on. "Is something the matter, my heirs?" Nearly Headless Nick asked softly.

After gathering in a smaller room next to the hall and making sure Dumbledore didn't notice, the twins shakily told the ghosts what was going on. "I heard professor Mcgonagall talk about the second task. She said that Dumbledore put a spell on the hostages to make sure that they don't drown." The ghost of Hufflepuff said. "I'm sorry. Who cast the spells?" Helena asked, dreading the answer. "Dumbledore did, my heir." The ghost answered and Helena cursed under her breath. "What is it?" Harry asked, the ghosts looking at her in concern.

"Think. Dad and Dumbledore have been fighting over us since day one. What a terrible coincidence if something were to happen while he was underwater. If the spell on him suddenly wore off and he drowned." Helena growled and Harry paled as the ghosts stiffened, shock and anger filling them. Especially the Bloody Baron was absolutely furious as Severus was one of his snakes. 

"We need to get to wherever they're holding the hostages as fast as we can." Harry muttered. The Baron hummed, before floating through the wall and not returning again. "Where's he going?" Helena asked in confusion, Harry and all the other ghosts shrugging. Hearing students coming down for breakfast, it was quite easy for the twins to slip into the mass of bodies, the ghosts flying through the walls one-by-one.

During breakfast, the twins barely ate, no matter what Draco and Neville tried. Harry's mood wasn't really helped by Viktor coming by and asking where Padma is. Ever since the ball, they had been more open with their relationship, much to the frustration of his fans everywhere. Skeeter had tried to make a bullshit article about Padma only wanting him for his fame, only to find herself sued by the Patil family with the support of the Malfoy family, Sirius and the twins. They won and skeeter had to pay five-hundred galleons for slander and invasion of privacy. 

"She's probably at the bottom of the lake right now." Harry muttered and Viktor's eyes widened, his hands clenching into fists as his anger grew. "They took her?!" He growled, seemingly being torn between wanting to storm up towards the head table and give the jury a piece of his mind, or run outside and go and get Padma regardless of the rules. "Yeah, they took Luna and dad too." Harry muttered.

Viktor stiffened at that, one glance at Severus' empty seat at the head table being enough to confirm Harry's words. He looked down and saw Harry's hand shake with nerves and anger. The Seeker quickly sat down and rubbed his friend's back. They were in the same boat after all. In the meantime, Fleur had joined Helena at the Ravenclaw table. "Where are Padma and Luna?" She asked, immediately noticing the absence of both girls. 

Helena's grip on her utensils became so tight that her knuckles turned white. "They're what Harry and Viktor will sorely miss." She hissed as Aurora tried to comfort her and Fleur paled as realisation sunk in. "Gabrielle." She breathed in horror, Helena looking at her in confusion. "My little sister. I couldn't find her anywhere." She explained, looking over the hall and her eyes focusing on the chair where she was sure Severus always sat. Looking down at Helena and noticing her tense stance, she gasped. "They did not." She hissed and Helena gulped. 

"They did." The younger witch whispered, suddenly realising that her best female friends and her father were at the bottom of the lake and furiously blinking away tears of fright and anger. Seeing this, Fleur wrapped her arm around her, swearing to talk with her father after the task. This wasn't fun or healthy anymore. This was extremely stressful for her already, let alone for Harry and Helena. "We'll get them back. I promise." She whispered. 

After breakfast, everyone walked towards the Black Lake. The champions walked together, when Fleur suddenly smelled something and hissed. "What is it?" Viktor asked. "There's a werewolf nearby and its getting closer." Fleur whispered, but to her surprise, Harry and Helena started to look around excitedly. Helena was the first to notice the two men walking towards them and took off. "Uncle Moony!" She shouted, tackling the guy into a hug.

"It's okay. He's our honorary uncle and Helena's godfather." Harry quickly told the other champions and they relaxed at that. In the meantime, both Sirius and Remus had hugged their niece. "Hey, pup. Do you happen to know where your father is? He was supposed to call us last night to tell us who the hostages were, but he never did." Sirius whispered and Helena's face darkened. "That's because he _is_ one of the hostages." She growled as Harry finally joined them as well, and got hugs too. Both men paled at her words.

"Don't worry. Dumbledore put a spell on them, so they won't drown." Helena said in a fake cheerful voice and Remus cursed after a few seconds, having come to the same conclusion as his goddaughter. "I don't get it." Sirius said with a confused frown. "Padfoot, _Dumbledore_ cast a spell on _Severus_. You know, the guy who has been in his way ever since Harry and Helena started school." Remus said. Sirius finally understood and paled even more as he cursed as well.

Joining the other champions again, who had patiently waited for them to come back and introducing them to Remus as they had already briefly met Sirius during the first task, they continued their way to the lake. Harry and Helena gave their godfathers Aurora and Cayden to look after as they finally arrived at the waterside Once everyone was there, Bagman explained the rules, but all the champions were eager to jump in and rescue their hostages.

Sirius glanced at Dumbledore and he really didn't like look on the old man's face. The champions pulled off their clothes, except for their swimwear and waited for the whistle, Harry and Helena eating their gillyweed. The whistle was heard and they dove in. Cedric and Fleur used a charm to put a bubble around their heads and Viktor used partial transformation to transform his upper body into that of a shark. _'Boy, I hope Padma doesn't get a heart attack.'_ Helena thought as Viktor and Cedric split up from the rest of the group.

They may have helped each other during preparation, but the older boys had decided to go alone during the task. Only Fleur stayed with the twins, having decided to look after them as it was their family too, who were used as hostage and she couldn't care less about the prize if two children were forced to fight for it. The twins had thanked her and agreed. Together, they swam deeper into the lake

Above ground, Dumbledore smirked as he stood a bit away from the crowd. "You better be on time, you little brats. Otherwise, the spell on your dear daddy might just wear off and then you'll finally be back under my control." He muttered darkly. He had spelled the grindylows to attack the twins if they got Severus to play for time. He didn't notice a certain Pegasus flying behind him, having heard every word.

Anger filled the miniaturised creature and she quickly flew back to Sirius and Remus, before she did something she'd regret. Underwater, the three champions swam further, the twins helping Fleur along as water wasn't exactly her element since she was part Veela. "How's it going?" A voice suddenly asked behind them, startling the three of them and they whirled around. Myrtle was giggling and waving at them. "You may want to check over there." She said, pointing in a certain direction. The twins nodded in gratitude.

"The Baron told me about the situation. I have to go back before the old man notices that I'm here. He can sense where the ghosts are" Myrtle growled.The twins and Fleur slowly nodded in understanding and Myrtle left, but not before saying one more thing. "Don't worry, Harry, Helena, friend of Harry and Helena. Someone else will help you on the way back. Hurry." She whispered, before floating away.

They swam in the direction of where Myrtle pointed, before getting attacked by Grindylows. Especially Fleur had trouble defeating them, but working together, they managed to get rid of them and swam higher in case there were more. After at least twenty minutes of swimming, they noticed some kinds of buildings appearing from the dark water. Selkies came out of their homes to watch them swim, whispering and giggling behind their hands. 

As they swam further, more buildings appeared and a giant statue arose from the dark water. To the foot of it were five people tied: Severus, Luna, Padma, Cho and a little girl that had to be Gabrielle. This was confirmed when Fleur hastily swam towards her and checked up on her. Helena did the same with her father. He was still breathing, so that was good. Cedric arrived just then and cut Cho's rope, swimming away with her. Stupidly realising that they had forgotten to take a knife with them in their panic, the twins thought of something else.

Finding a sharp rock, Helena carefully cut her father's bonds, giving the stone to Harry next. While he was cutting Luna loose, Viktor appeared and tried to bite through Padma's rope. Rolling his eyes slightly, Harry hit him on the shoulder and gave him the rock, Fleur having remembered to take a knife with her, but still busy cutting her sister's rope as her hands were shaking. She finally managed to cut the rope and they were about to leave, when a selkie stopped Helena.

"Be careful, my heir. The grindylows are not themselves today." It whispered and Helena gave a small nod, before they left the village. Dragging a grown man's body wasn't easy and the twins and Fleur made a connected line to help each other. Harry and Helena kept a close eye on their father while swimming. They were at the edge of the wood of dark green weed, when a huge group suddenly attacked them. The grindylows bit, pinched and hissed at them.

One of them popped Fleur's bubble and she immediately held her breath. Noticing that the creatures were focusing on them, Harry and Helena told her to go. She at first refused, but they used a bit of their magic to push her and Gabrielle away. Fleur really wanted to help, but her need for air became too big and she was forced to swim up with her sister. As the twins were fighting off the creatures, they suddenly noticed their father's body starting to move and looked up in panic. The hour had passed and Severus had woken up while still underwater.

Breaking through the water with her sister, Fleur immediately started to call for help. Her schoolmates quickly pulled her out of the water, thinking that she meant herself. "No, not me! Harry and Helena! Grindylows attacked them and they couldn't go further." She said. Remus, Sirius, Draco, Neville and Filius immediately looked at the water in fear, but just as they feared the worst, Harry, Helena, Luna and Severus broke through the surface with loud gasps. 

Sirius and to much surprise, professor Scott waded into the cold water to help the champions and their hostages on land where Remus and madam Pomfrey were waiting for them with pepper-up potions and warm blankets. Once they were wrapped in blankets, Severus gently grabbed his children and pulled them as close as possible, still trying to calm himself down. "WHOSE. FUCKING. IDEA. WAS. THIS?!" Harry exploded once he had regained his breath.

His exclamation surprised everyone. "Mr. Snape, language!" Professor Mcgonagall scolded. "GO TO HELL WITH YOUR STUPID LANGUAGE!!!! WE WERE JUST FORCED TO WATCH AS OUR FATHER ALMOST DROWNED!!!" Harry shouted as Helena just buried her upset face in her father's chest. "Nonsense, Harry. Albus himself put the spells on the hostages to make sure that didn't happen." Bagman said. "And yet, it still happened." Severus murmured, glancing at Dumbledore, who was trying very his best not to look disappointed at seeing him alive.

Padma and Cho were getting dried up and comforted by their soulmates. Especially Padma had trouble believing that they had been dropped on the bottom of the lake for everyone else's entertainment. She buried her face in Viktor's chest and felt him stroke her hair. "You're safe now, my angel. I've got you." He whispered, rocking her back-and-forth. Hearing Harry's demand, he looked up. 

"I'd also like to know whose idea it was to tie our loved ones to the bottom of the lake." He said loudly, Cedric and especially Fleur agreeing. Despite the cold temperature, Bagman suddenly found it to be extremely warm. It had been his idea, but he had genuinely thought that there would be no danger. Hearing that Severus had apparently woken up under water worried him. Unlike Dumbledore, he meant no harm

The potions master looked down as he felt Helena starting to shake. "Helena?" He whispered, pulling her back a bit. Drops rolled down the girl's cheeks, but they weren't from the lake as her bottom lip trembled. "Oh my little raven." He whispered, quickly pulling her close to him again. Helena sniffled as she started to cry, the stress of the task becoming too much. She felt Aurora nuzzle her neck and her uncle Moony rub her back. "I-I thought I'd lose you. Like mum and l-last summer." She whimpered. "Sssshhhh, sweetheart. I'm here. Please don't cry." Severus muttered 

Aurora did her best to comfort her witch, but to little success. She hated the old goat for hurting her witch. Seeing him talk with the chief of the Selkies at the edge of the lake, she got an idea. She flew up and to a few metres behind Dumbledore, who was squatting right next to the water's edge. Making speed, the miniature Pegasus shot through the air and hit Dumbledore's wrinkly old arse, using her hooves to kick him.

The momentum made Dumbledore fall over and into the water with a squawk. Everyone laughed as the chief barely managed to escape the goat falling on her. Especially Harry and the two remaining Marauders were laughing. Even Narcissa was giggling behind her hand. Climbing out of the freezing water, he asked madam Pomfrey for a blanket. "Sure. As soon as you explain why Severus almost drowned." She replied, believing the twins. He scowled at her. 

In the meantime, Severus was still comforting his daughter, who clutched onto him with all her might. He had seen Dumbledore's spectacular fall and had smiled, but his daughter was more important. He gave her a kiss on her forehead, stroking her hair. Harry was pressed against him too, his son's other arm around Luna and holding her close. "Is she alright?" Padma asked as she, Viktor, Fleur and Gabrielle walked closer. "Physically: yes. Mentally: she's very stressed. Thanks to that spell falling, she almost saw her biggest fear come true." Harry said. 

Bagman announced the points, but neither of the twins listened. Helena was slowly calming down as she was safely surrounded by family and friends. "It's okay Helena. I'm here. We're all here and we're safe." Severus whispered, holding both his children tightly. "Let's get them inside." Madam Pomfrey said and Severus nodded as he and the Marauders helped his children and Luna up.

Together with the other champions, they walked back to the castle in one big group, the students following. Dumbledore was scowling as he actually had another announcement to make about the third task, but no one was listening to him, which was pretty much hell for him. His colleagues were glaring at him, before they left too He kicked a stone into the water as he wondered one thing: _how did they escape?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, big chapter. Can anyone guess how they got out? ;)
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	18. Nightmares suck!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise 

The twins barely left their father's side during the rest of the day. Their friends and housemates understood and postponed the celebrations until the week after. Severus let them and just allowed Harry and Helena to do whatever they wanted. He lost count of the times that they hugged him during the day, but he didn't care and always returned the hugs, pulling them close and kissing the top of their heads. 

Sirius and Remus stayed until dinner, after which they left. During dinner, Padma told Helena that she was on a shared second place with Viktor. Cedric was first, Fleur was third and Harry was fourth, mostly thanks to his language of that day, even if many could understand it. Many people wondered why Luna was the thing he would miss the most, to the anger of Ginny Weasley. While eating, Helena wrote a small note that she send to professor Flitwick to ask permission to stay with her father for the night. Naturally, he allowed it after Dobby had used his magic to send it. 

After dinner, both twins were found in his father's office, doing their homework. Severus was at his desk grading and there was a comfortable silence. Seeing his children about to fall asleep at ten, he flicked his wand and the parchment they were writing on floated up and away. "I think it's time for bed. It's been a stressful day." He said and it showed how tired the twins really were, when they stood up without complaint about getting treated as a child.

Wishing them goodnight, Severus went on with grading. It was around half past eleven when he was cleaning up and about to go to bed, when he heard a loud crash coming from his daughter's room, followed by a distressed neigh from Aurora. Storming in without thinking, he immediately had to duck as a heavy book flew right at his head, things flying through the air at breakneck speed. 

Aurora was desperately trying to wake up Helena, who was having a nightmare. "Dad?!" Harry called, looking in from the doorway. "Harry, in my storage is a calming draught. Go get it!" Severus ordered and Harry quickly ran away, while he tried to make the things stop flying. He finally managed with a lot of trouble and approached his daughter's bed. Her hands were clenched into fists and she was sweating and whimpering. 

Severus gently touched her shoulder and a bout of magic blew him backwards. He groaned as he landed on the floor. "Dad!" He heard Harry call in worry as the boy had returned with the draught. "Stay back." He ordered as he stood up and approached the bed once again. He didn't touch his daughter this time as he tried to figure out what to do. His daughter's whimpering tore at his heart as he thought over possible solutions in rapid tempo. Finally seeing only one solution that he could use, he apologised to his daughter and lifted his wand, gently entering her mind. 

\--------------------

_Opening his eyes, Severus found himself back in the lake. Looking around, he immediately jumped back at seeing his own body floating in the water motionless, his eyes open and his skin even more pale than normal. Drowned. He turned again and saw two giant hands/claws pulling Helena away as she desperately tried to go to his body. He quickly tried to follow, but the dream wouldn't let him_

_The landscape changed and he saw that he was in a dark room with a giant arch in the middle. He recognised it from descriptions as a chamber in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic. Sirius was fighting desperately against three wizards while Remus and the Malfoys tried to protect the twins. One of the wizards managed to push Sirius into the veil and he disappeared forever._

_Severus was forced to watch as every single person that the twins cared about were taken away. Remus was killed by werewolf haters. The Malfoys were put in Azkaban. Tom was destroyed forever. The goblins were wiped out, including Filius. He couldn't do anything as he watched visions of his friends die. The landscape changed one more time and he found himself in a hallway of a normal home. "And never come out again, you little freak!!!" He heard a voice roar behind him and he turned to find devilish versions of the Dursleys looking at him with evil grins._

_Knowing that he couldn't use magic in his daughter's mind, he was forced to think of something else. Realising the the devil Dursleys were images born out of his daughter's fear, he took a deep breath and focused on all the love that he had for her and her brother. The devils screeched as they melted away and what was behind them was revealed. A cupboard door with dozens of locks on it._

_As he walked closer, the locks opened one by one and the door opened. Inside was a six year old Helena trembling in fright. He slowly kneeled down. "There you are, my little raven. I've been looking all over for you." He whispered with a gentle smile. "Daddy?" Helena whispered and he nodded. "Yes, sweetheart. It's me. You can come out now." He told her, holding out a hand. Very slowly, she reached out and grabbed it._

_"There you go." Severus whispered as his daughter finally crawled out. He gently wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, hugging her tightly. She quickly hugged him back as she started to cry. "Ssshhhh. It's alright. I'm here. You're safe. No one is going to hurt you anymore." He whispered as he rocked her back-and-forth. She slowly calmed down as he stroked her hair. "It's time to wake up, sweetheart." Severus whispered after a few minutes and Helena nodded. A bright, white light surrounded them and the hallway disappeared_

_\--------------------------_

Opening his eyes, Severus saw Helena looking at him. The girl quickly sat up and hugged him. "Thank you, daddy." She whispered. "You're very welcome, sweetheart." He replied, kissing the top of her head. "Is it safe now?" Harry asked from the doorway after a few minutes and Severus simply opened his arm to him. Harry quickly joined them in the hug and Severus held his children tightly.

Knowing that no sleeping apart would happen tonight after this, Severus led them to his room and expanded his bed. They used to do this more often when they had just been reunited, but hadn't done so in a long time, not even during the summer. Still, as soon as they were lying down Harry and Helena snuggled closer to their father as if they had never stopped, Aurora and Cayden joining them. Soon enough, all three of them were asleep, feeling safe and sound.

Over the next few days, Harry and Helena got asked by the champions and Padma how they escaped the grindylows. After talking with their father about it and mostly because Helena was getting tired of keeping secrets from her best friend, they told the champions to meet them in Myrtle's bathroom on Friday. All four of them were already there when the twins arrived and were ushered in. "What are we doing here?" Cedric asked. "Hey, Padma. Remember when Anthony Goldstein jokingly said we were responsible for the Chamber of Secrets?" Helena asked nervously and Padma nodded.

"Well.... we actually were responsible." Helena continued and both Cedric and Padma felt their jaws fall as they had been there two years ago, while the other two stayed silent. "You.... were? Why?! Why would you release a basilisk on the school?! Are you insane?! Why didn't you tell me?! I thought we were friends." Padma exclaimed."We are. I didn't want you to think we're evil and before you ask: Colin's "body" was actually a golem." Harry explained

"The actual boy was safely at Malfoy manor and Nick offered to be paralysed." Helena continued "And Granger and Penelope?" Cedric asked, still unable to believe that the twins in front of him had been responsible for the situation where so many had been so scared. "Granger had figured it out and Penelope was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Harry said. "You- they were planning to close the school! Everyone feared for their lives" Padma exclaimed 

"We know. That's why we defeated the basilisk. Or rather "defeated" the basilisk." Harry said and Padma paled. "It's still alive?!" She hissed. "And a very good friend. Who do you think saved us from those grindylows?" Helena asked and the other three champions, plus Padma stared at the twins. Padma took a deep breath. "The only reason why I'm not running out right now, is because we're friends and I trust that there better be a good story behind it." She said. 

"There is, but it's not safe to talk here." Helena said. With a few hissed words, the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets was opened. Helena went in first, hesitantly followed by the three champions, Padma and finally Harry. Once everyone was down, they continued through and entered the real chamber. The three champions and Padma all looked around as they slowly approached the statue at the end. Advising them to close their eyes just in case, Harry and Helena hissed the familiar words and Halina quickly came slithering out.

After making sure that her protective eyelids were on, Harry told the others that it was safe. "Harry, it's a basilisk. Their eyes kill." Fleur insisted. "They have protective eyelids to cover their deadly gaze like now. We swear on our magic that you will not get hurt." Helena explained. Padma was the first to open her eyes, calling up all her bravery and trust in Helena.When she looked into the yellow eyes of Halina and nothing happened, she let out a shaky breath, gripping onto Viktor.

"It really is a basilisk." She said. The champions slowly opened their eyes and Fleur had to sit down at seeing the size of the snake and Viktor and Cedric stared. "You're friends with this?!" Cedric finally stammered out. "First of all, it's a "her." Second of all the whole story about Halina's purpose being to kill all the muggleborns is nonsense." Harry replied. "Harry, Helena. I need the story and I need it _now_." Padma demanded and the twins nodded, before starting to talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time


	19. New allies

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

The three older champions and Padma were silent as the twins finished their story. "Wow. I can't believe that pro- that Dumbledore would go this far to try and control you. I mean, you already told us about the forced marriage contracts and the suppressed soulbond, but blocking all your abilities? Putting you with an abusive family? Is he insane?!" Padma finally asked, getting angrier with the second.

"He wants to be all powerful. He wants to be the one people look up to, like when he defeated Grindelwald. How did he do that anyway?" Harry suddenly asked, turning to his sister. "People say that there was an epic duel, but after everything you've told us, I'm not sure if that's true." Cedric answered instead, still reeling from the fact that a man that he looked up to once, was nothing more than an insane, manipulative bastard. The spell failing on Severus now made sense. Dumbledore wanted him out of the way.

"We've got to look into that. If Grindelwald is still alive, he may just be able to help us." Helena said and Viktor looked at her in shock. "You think that _Grindelwald_ will help you? He's literally the second most powerful dark lord after Voldemort." He said. "Yes and guess who's responsible for creating the latter." Helena said. The four stared, so the twins told them the true story of Tom Marvolo Riddle.

This included a fact about his soulmate that he had told them last summer. They had asked permission to tell the others and he had granted it. The others were shocked. "That poor man." Fleur muttered once they were done, hiding her mouth behind her hand. Cedric, Viktor and Padma looked down as well. To be forced to kill your own soulmate and then have that death used to split your soul for the first of many times was utterly disgusting.

Viktor held onto Padma, burying his nose in her hair. "Why would he do that?" The girl whispered, leaning into her soulmate's protective embrace. "Love is more powerful than you might think. It's pure and giving and it never takes. Dumbledore feared that Tom would get out of his influence if he fell in love with his soulmate, so he got her out of the way." Harry said darkly, stroking Halina's scales. The basilisk had been absolutely wrecked with guilt to find out that the one child that she had killed, had actually been her hatchling's mate.

It wasn't until Myrtle herself came down and told her that she wasn't responsible, that she felt better. The twins knew that she would always feel guilty. "What can we do to help?" Cedric asked, the other champions straightening up as well. The twins looked at them in surprise. before smiling. "There's a ritual to bring Tom back and make him absorb his horcruxes, making his soul as whole as it can be, considering the circumstances." Helena said

"This ritual has to happen in the last ten days of June. The most perfect day to truly have a successful ritual is the 24th, right when the third task is happening. We originally planned to sneak away when everyone was watching, but that's pretty much impossible right now. We need to find a way to get to a muggle town far away from Hogwarts, like a portkey." Harry continued on. 

"Why don't you turn the cup into a portkey?" Padma asked and everyone stared at her. She shrugged. "We don't know what the next task is, but perhaps you can get to the cup first and go to the graveyard from there." She said. "That's not such a bad idea, but first we need to turn the cup into a portkey and get there faster than you guys. No offence." Helena said, directing the last part to the other champions. They all shrugged it off. "I think the first thing is the most important thing. We'll need someone's help to turn the cup." Fleur muttered 

"I don't think Dumbledore will give the cup to dad or aunt Narcissa. He and dad have been fighting over us since the day we set foot in the castle and aunt Narcissa is my godmother and the wife of a death eater." Helena said. "Is that why the spell failed on professor Snape?" Padma asked in horror and the twins nodded. "That would've been one obstacle out of the way had he drowned." Harry muttered.

Three jaws fell in horror as Padma, Viktor and Fleur tried to comprehend exactly how far Dumbledore was willing to go. "Luckily for us, a house-elf brought our old friend into the lake and she scared the grindylows away, before pushing us up towards the surface." Helena said, stroking Halina as well. The other champions and Padma smiled at that, slowly having gotten used to the basilisk. "Anymore secrets?" Cedric asked, only partly joking.

"There's one, actually. A small one in the grand scheme of things. Fleur already knows it." Helena said and the other girl smiled. "What is it?" Cedric asked and the twins held out their hand, Aurora landing on Helena's hand and Cayden slithering up Harry's arm to rest in his. "Meet our familiars." Helena said. "Familiars? You mean that Aurora is an actual Pegasus?" Padma asked with a big smile on her face and Helena nodded, throwing Aurora in the air and enlarging her so that the almost three year old Pegasus flew around in all her glory

"That's amazing." Viktor breathed and Aurora neighed in appreciation. "Don't give her a big head." Helena muttered, only to hiss as Aurora landed next to her and tugged on her hair. ' _I heard that.'_ The Pegasus said. "I know. You were supposed to." Helena replied to the surprise of Cedric, Padma, Fleur and Viktor. Harry explained that they could talk to their familiars and they nodded in understanding. "Do you think that I'll ever get a familiar?" Padma asked jokingly.

"Who knows? We happened to walk through Diagon Alley when we felt our magic call out to them, so it can happen anytime and when you least expect it, like a certain other meeting." Helena answered, looking between her best friend and Viktor. Padma blushed as she gently grabbed the arm around her, looking up at her soulmate, who smiled back at her. They had grown closer since the ball, Viktor having taken her to a Hogsmeade weekend in January.

Some of his fans had tried to make life difficult for her in their petty jealousy, but he had quickly put a stop to that, saying that if they messed with Padma, they messed with him. Padma's face had been very red that day. "Who do we need to watch out for?" Fleur asked, breaking them out of their thoughts. "The youngest two Weasleys, the older twins are fine. Granger and Dumbledore as well as that reporter Skeeter." Helena growled. After the ball, Skeeter had exposed Hagrid as a half-giant and the poor guy had refused to show himself for weeks.

While he was a loyal follower of Dumbledore, he meant no harm and the twins actually liked him. This, plus her article about Padma and Viktor had given the reporter an official place on Harry and Helena's "shit-list." "Uncle Moony suspects that's she's an Animagus." Harry said and Helena nodded in answer."That would make sense. It would explain how she always gets her "scoop," even when no one has seen her." She muttered, before looking at the others.

"Be careful when you talk. You never know who's listening." She said and they nodded. Standing up, Helena and Harry tapped them on the heads with their wands while muttering some words. "What was that?" Viktor asked, having felt a spell wrap around him like a warm blanket."Dumbledore forces the portraits, house-elves and ghosts to spy on the students. We put you under our protection, so you'll be safe." Harry explained.

They nodded in understanding, before the twins and they said goodbye to Halina, shrunk Aurora and went through the other exit. After that, they split up. Viktor noticed Padma looking solemn and he wanted to ask her what was wrong. He gently gripped her hand and squeezed it. He heard her sigh deeply. "One more task and then you'll have to go home." She whispered, tears in her eyes. "But I won't break contact with you simply because I'm not here anymore." Viktor promised. "You won't?" She asked, sounding so uncertain that it broke his heart.

He stopped walking and pulled her into his arms. "Of course not, my angel. Now that I've found you, I'm not letting you go." He whispered, stroking her hair. She smiled and buried her face in his chest as she clung onto him. She already loved him so much and she couldn't imagine what it would be like next year when he wouldn't be here anymore. He hummed a slow song under his breath, until he felt her calm down.

Finally pulling away after several minutes, he caressed her cheek and nuzzled her face, making her laugh at his actions. He smiled at hearing it, before gently kissing her after asking permission. Padma smiled as she kissed him back, her doubts and fears finally gone. Slowly breaking apart, they walked on through the halls of Hogwarts, hand-in-hand and big, happy smiles on their faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my work is closed until at least the sixth of April, so I've got a lot of free time on my hands. This would be the perfect time to update some of my stories, but my muse seems to only work for this story :/
> 
> Also fun fact: I was rewatching "The Goblet of Fire" this morning and I noticed that during Cedric's memorial scene, Padma and Viktor are almost sitting right next to each other. Only Parvati and a Durmstrang boy are sitting between them. Coincidence?
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	20. Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

With the third task being in June, the twins and their friends and family got time to relax. In March, there was the third Hogsmeade weekend of that year and probably the last. Helena had only gone to the last one as she had been in Diagon Alley during the first time. It was a very nice village, no doubt about. It was just very small and apart from the candy shop, the joke shop and the Three Broomsticks there wasn't much of interest

There was the shrieking shack, but she and Harry knew the true stories behind the screams and howls that the villagers had heard, so it wasn't exactly scary for them. Still, she, Harry, Draco, Neville, Fleur, Luna, Padma and Viktor went to the village together, although the latter two quickly split from the group to spend some time together. The others went to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. They were barely inside, when the twins got accosted by Bagman. Fred and George had warned them about him. 

Apparently, the redheaded twins had made a bet with him at the quidditch world cup, only to actually get paid with leprechaun gold that had disappeared soon enough. Now, the Snape twins weren't big fans of betting, except for friendly betting between friends and family, but they did think that if you made a bet, you should keep it and not trick the person you had a bet with. 

Ragnok had written them, telling them that Bagman had a debt with his kind and that was why he was so desperate to help the twins. He had made a bet that the goblins would let him go if Harry won. The twins thought that it was one of the most hypocritical things they had ever heard, although it didn't really surprise them as he worked for the ministry. 

Bagman once again offered his help by giving hints about what the third task was about, completely ignoring that Fleur was right there. "Sure, once you give Fred and George Weasley the gold you owe them." Helena hissed with contempt and Bagman paled, taking a step back. "I don't know what you're talking about." He tried to bluff. "Then you need to go to the hospital to get rid of memory loss. You promised Fred and George that you would give them money, only to give them fake gold." Harry said coldly. 

By now, several people were whispering around them. "It was just a little bet." Bagman protested feebly, feeling and seeing the glares aimed at him. "Nevertheless, you should always fulfill a promise. Makes me wonder how many others you have tricked. Although, seeing those goblins watching your every move, if seems that you've gone a bit too far. Money troubles, Bagman?" Helena asked, having had enough of him trying to help them for his own purposes.

Bagman quickly fled and the goblins immediately followed him out of the pub. "Good luck." Helena told the creatures as they walked past and got short nods in answer. "What a despicable man." Fleur commented with disgust as they got their beers and sat down at an empty table. "Not as despicable as a certain someone else, but yes." Helena muttered "Shit." Harry suddenly cursed as he was the one facing the door.

Everyone turned and saw Skeeter enter the pub with the photographer from the wand weighing ceremony, rumouring about Bagman. The twins and their friends glared at her as she got closer to them and chose a table right next to them. Even if it had been more than a month, they were still angry about the less-than-flattering article about Padma and Viktor. They were part of the group, part of the family and the twins hated nothing more than people messing with their family. "Just ignore her. Hopefully, she won't notice us." Helena muttered.

Of course, that hope was immediately dashed by Skeeter looking up and seeing them. "Harry! Helena! How wonderful to see you! Why don't you come sit with me and we can finally have that interview." She said with a big smile, looking around to see if Sirius or Severus were there. She didn't see anyone, good. Perhaps now, she could start those rumours.Her hopes were quickly dashed as well.

"After that article about Padma? We wouldn't touch you with a six foot chisel." Harry scoffed. Skeeter immediately frowned. "What was so special about that girl anyway? Come on, one interview." She said as she started to come closer, only to stare right at the point of a wand, held by an angry Frenchwoman. "I do believe that once again, Harry and Helena gave you a clear answer." Fleur hissed. Helena slipped past them and grabbed Skeeter's drink.

Without saying anything, she held it above Skeeter's head and spilled it all over the despicable woman. A lot of people were staring at the Girl-Who-Lived square off against one of the most infamous reporters ever. "I do expect that drink to be paid!" Madame Rosmerta, the owner of the pub, said loudly. "Yes, ma'am." Helena said, walking towards the bar. "Insult our friend again and face bigger repercussions than getting your drink spilled." Harry stated harshly. Helena returned with a new drink, which she gave to Skeeter.

"Here. Now go sit somewhere else." She said. Glaring at her, Skeeter stormed away and the photographer followed her. "Good riddance." Helena muttered, before turning to her brother and friends. "Can we go?" She asked They nodded and quickly downed their drinks, paying for them and leaving. Skeeter was sitting at the bar and glared at them as they walked past, before taking a sip from her drink. Helena smirked at hearing her choke and spit her drink out.

"What did you do?" Neville asked. "I may have added a new ingredient in her drink." She answered. Everyone looked at her with raised eyebrows. "What was it?" Fleur asked. "Pegasus piss." Helena replied with a smirk and a glance to Aurora and everyone burst into laughter before they heard a familiar voice screaming and running towards the sound. Further in the village, a few minutes before, Padma and Viktor were walking through the streets.

They had bought candy and even some joke items that Viktor wanted to try on his schoolmates as they had teased him about them dating. Their peace was broken by an angry shout and Granger stormed towards them. Seeing the expression on the girl's face, Viktor instinctively pulled Padma closer to him. "This joke has gone on for far too long. You're not worthy to be in Viktor's presence." Granger hissed. "And you are?" Padma asked coldly, one hand tightly holding onto her soulmate and the other one grabbing the hilt of her wand.

She already disliked the girl, but now knowing that she followed someone, who would gladly send the twins back to an abusive household, made her even angrier. "In so many words, yes!" Granger insisted, before turning to Viktor. "You should be with someone who deserves you and can help you with the tournament. I'm far more interesting and a much better choice than _Padma_ _Patil_." She said, sneering at the girl.

"You're also far more rude, irritating and a complete bully, who doesn't care about anyone except yourself." Viktor growled. He really had to do his best not to punch her. He knew Dumbledore would try to get him into trouble if he did. Granger reared back at his words. Did she really expect him to just agree with her and abandon his soulmate for a delusional brat like her?

"Face it, Granger. You and Viktor will never be together, just like you will never be Helena's friend." Padma said with a voice cold as ice, before turning around and starting to walk away with Viktor. Granger stared at them, before fury overcame her and she pulled her wand, pointing it at Padma's back and shouting a spell. Viktor heard it and quickly jumped behind his soulmate, pulling her to his chest and shielding her with his body. The spell connected with his back, blasting him forwards against a wall. 

"VIKTOR!!!!" Padma screamed as Granger stared at what had happened. She had meant to hit Padma, not Viktor. Inhabitants of the village, as well as some teachers, who had been keeping an eye on everything, rushed torwards them. The twins and their friends arrived too as the adults were putting the unconscious seeker on a makeshift carrier to the castle, professor Flitwick keeping an eye on Granger after Padma told him she was responsible. 

"Padma, what happened?" Helena asked, running towards her distraught, worried and incredibly upset friend. Stuttering like crazy, Padma barely managed to tell them what had happened as they followed the floating carrier back to the castle. Anger surged through all of them and they glared at Granger. She would pay for this. Helena wrapped her arm around Padma as they walked towards the castle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any (non-lethal for now) ideas for revenge? 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.
> 
> P. S. I was listening to Epic Rap Battles of History while writing this and I couldn't help but put a little reference to one of the battles in the chapter. Did anyone catch it?


	21. Repercussions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Viktor was very lucky. The protective bracelet that he was still wearing had saved him from the results of the spell as Granger had fired a cutting curse. As it was, he had a concussion and bruised ribs. Nothing Madame Pomfrey couldn't fix after putting him in an enchanted sleep. Padma had cried in relief at hearing that her soulmate would be fine after a bit of rest. She immediately took up post at his bedside and not even Poppy had the heart to send her away.

The older witch had lost her own soulmate to dragonpox years ago and the only reason that she was still alive was because they had never Bonded. She missed her husband every day and knew that she would've done the same if she had been in Padma's situation. She just let the girl sit there. The twins and their friends kept her company through most of the day and Dobby brought her food and drinks, even though she barely ate or drank. As night fell, Viktor still hadn't woken up and Poppy just put an empty hospital bed right next to his

This way, Padma wouldn't have to leave after an house-elf brought her her nightgown. The girl had thanked her and she smiled and nodded in answer, before telling the girl to call her if she needed anything and leaving for bed herself after telling Filius where one of his ravens was. Even from her hospital bed, Padma kept an eye on her soulmate, lying on the edge of her bed, until her eyelids became too heavy and she fell asleep, her hand still intertwined with his.

The next morning, she woke up to someone gently caressing her cheek and slowly opened her eyes to see an awake Viktor smiling at her in a sleepy way. "Viktor." She breathed with a relieved smile, before quickly frowning. "Are you alright?" She asked, carefully grabbing his wrist. "I wake up with my beautiful angel right next to me, all safe and sound. I couldn't be any better." He muttered, gently squeezing her hand and she blushed. 

Just as she was to say something, the doors to the hospital wings went open and a man and a woman quickly walked in. Realising that they were probably his parents, Padma pulled back. " _Viktor! Oh my goodness. Are you alright? We heard about what that girl tried to do! She will_ _pay!"_ Blaguna Krum said in rapid Bulgarian. Viktor gave her a smile. _"I'm fine, mother. I'm just relieved she didn't get her."_ He answered in the same language, glancing at Padma. His parents followed his look and really focused on Padma for the first time

Padma sheepishly waved at them, keeping the blankets to her chin. "Hello. I'm Padma Patil." She greeted. Blaguna smiled at the clearly nervous girl, walking forwards and shaking her hand. "It's so wonderful to meet you, my dear. Viktor told us all about you in his letters. I just wish we could've met in different circumstances." She said and Padma blushed a bit at her words. "I wish so too, ma'am, but it's nice to finally meet you either way." She replied politely.

Blaguna beamed at her, immediately liking her. _"Oh, she's just lovely. You're very lucky, my son."_ She said in Bulgarian, much to her son's embarrassment. Ivan Krum, Viktor's father, was still a bit critical of the girl, until he looked at his son and saw the love that he already had for her. Not even the best actor could fake the emotion in his son's eyes. _"You really love her, don't you?"_ He asked softly once his wife was busy talking to Padma.

Viktor quickly nodded without hesitation, still looking at his soulmate with love in his eyes. " _I do. I've only known her for a few months, but I can't wait to see what the rest of my life will bring as long as she's at my_ side." He answered " _She's still at school."_ Ivan reminded his son. _"I can wait."_ Viktor immediately replied as he finally turned his head back towards his father and met his gaze with determination. Ivan saw this and gave his son a small nod. They would talk about this later, but he was happy that his son already cared so much about his soulmate.

Ivan then went to talk to Padma to see what the girl destined to be with his son was like. He found her to be extremely polite and sweet. After a while, they left as they had an appointment with Karkarov. Viktor looked and saw Padma hiding her red face. "What is it?" He asked in concern. "I just met your parents and I'm in my nightgown." She answered, her voice muffled. Viktor quickly started to laugh. She glared at him, before giggling as well. 

Granger, on the other hand, was in incredibly deep trouble. Because of her attack harming Viktor, Karkarov was of course demanding her to be expelled and have her wand snapped. Skeeter had heard about the attack and had immediately made it front page news, for once keeping mostly to the truth as the story didn't need much spinning and this would probably be the only time that the twins actually agreed with both Karkarov and Skeeter. 

As it was, Granger was suspended for the rest of the year and would have to re-do the year after summer. Her being underage was the only thing stopping her from going to prison. She now had an official record, plus her family had to pay a fine for hurting Viktor and her attempt to hurt Padma. The only reason she wasn't expelled, was that Dumbledore threw his weight around to keep her at the school after summer The upside to that was that he was officially put on probation. One more thing going wrong during the next three years and he would be removed from his position.

Weasley was in an even worse mood than normal, muttering about how she should've hit Padma, until Minerva put a stop to it. The day that Granger had to leave the school, everyone could watch the spectacle of the girl being chased off the lawn screaming by a ten foot beaver, which had been made by the combination of the Snape twins with Helena's book and the Weasley twins."I think I'm gonna name him "Bob."" Helena muttered softly.

Her friends softly snorted at her words as they watched the teachers try to get rid of the Beaver without success. Granger would quickly learn that her problems wouldn't be over at all once she returned after summer. The twins were patient and ready for revenge as she had tried to hurt one of their own. In the meantime Viktor talked with his parents and Padma about a certain subject and got permission from all three

Soon after that, Viktor gave an interview to an actually good reporter of the _Daily Prophet_ in which he officially told everyone that Padma was his soulmate. Many witches in England and all over the world groaned in disappointment . There was a small outcry of Padma still being underage, but it wasn't like they had done any more than kissing and cuddling. They made it sound like they already had sex. Besides, there was only a four year difference between the two. There had been pairings with bigger age differences.

As the Krum family was a very old, traditional family in Bulgaria, Viktor's parents contacted Padma's for an invitation to meet during the summer to discuss making a marriage contract and they had agreed. Padma pretty much walked on clouds when she heard it. Her soulmate was fine and that was all that she cared about. One day, she surprised Helena by hugging her out of nowhere. "Thank you for giving him that bracelet. It saved his life." She whispered

Helena smiled as she hugged her friend back. "You're welcome." She replied. After they pulled away, Padma went to find her soulmate. People didn't really bother her that much anymore since they now knew they didn't stand a chance. She found him in the library and hugged him from behind. He smiled and gripped her arm, nuzzling the side of her head. She sat down next to him and leaned against him as they read the book together in peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No more Granger for the rest of the story! WOOOHOOO!!!!!!! But her troubles aren't over yet.
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	22. Preparing for the third task

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

The next weeks flew by. The twins and their friends took this time to relax and really focus on school, even though the twins were exempt from exams because of the tournament. Rumours went around Hogwarts about the latest sensation couple: Viktor and Padma. The girl barely took notice of the rumours, although she did have to help her sister get Lavender off her trail as the girl was angry that her best friend hadn't told her anything. 

As the days became warmer, more children were found outside. Teachers had failed to remove Bob the beaver, so he was now a resident of the Black Lake as long as he didn't build a dam. The talking beaver promised and even gave the few brave children who dared rides on his back as spring really began and the water became warmer. It turned out he was a fan of chocolate biscuits

Without Granger disrupting class or forcefully putting herself into conversations, things became more peaceful. Granted, Weaselette, as the twins and their friends had started to call her, was even more determined to distract and "seduce" Harry after the ball. Luna was almost never alone anymore after the twins had noticed Weaselette glaring at the blonde girl with hate and jealousy in her eyes. Knowing her brother's explosive temper, the twins made sure that she was never alone walking in the halls 

Many of their friends helped with that by escorting Luna when the twins had classes. There already had been a few times where Weaselette would suddenly jump out of an alcove, only to droop off when she saw that the twins, Padma, Neville, Draco, Fred, George or even Cedric a few times were there with her. After having heard the story of Tom, the adult champions had started to do their best to protect each other's soulmates.

It was mostly Luna and Padma when Granger was in the school as Cho wasn't interesting to them, Helena's soulmate was safely in a different world and Fleur hadn't found hers yet. Luna just smiled at the extra protection, knowing that they meant well. She and Harry had carefully started a relationship after the ball after Harry had written a letter to her father, asking his permission. Having heard many good things about him from Luna, he had given it. 

A month before the third task would happen, Harry and Helena were asked to come to the quidditch pitch in the evening with Severus. About half an hour before the appointed time, the three of them left and met Cedric on the way. "What do you think it's gonna be?" The Hufflepuff boy asked. "No idea, but if it's nothing like the second task, I'm good." Helena muttered and the three men all smiled sympathetically. "Considering that Bagman, Crouch and Dumbledore got a lot of Howlers, I'm sure it won't be anything like it." Cedric replied.

"Good." The twins retorted and both Severus and Cedric chuckled as they crossed the grounds towards the pitch. "What the hell?" The hufflepuff seeker spoke up at seeing the changed pitch. Many small hedges were sprouted all over the pitch. Bagman, Crouch, Viktor and Fleur were waiting for them in the middle, forcing them to climb over the prickly plants. 

It turned out that the third task would be a maze with the obstacles and the cup would be placed in the middle. The five champions shared a hidden look at that. "The champions have to figure out how to defeat the obstacles without outside help." Crouch said sternly, glaring at Severus. The man glared right back _. "Well then, it's a good thing that th_ _e champions are helping each other."_ Helena hissed to her brother. 

Ever since the first task, they had been more open with speaking parseltongue. Crouch and Bagman flinched at hearing it as especially Crouch thought that only dark wizards could do it. "What did you say?" He asked through gritted teeth. "Inside joke." Harry immediately replied and Crouch narrowed his eyes. "Please refrain from using another language while others are near." He muttered, apparently forgetting what his position was and who were around him. The twins both raised an eyebrow at that. 

"So, Fleur can't speak her native French or Viktor his native Bulgarian? Got it." Helena said sarcastically, giving the man a thumbs up to finish it. Severus gave his daughter a warning pat on the shoulder and she quieted down. The other three champions all suppressed their smirk as Crouch glared at her, before harshly asking if there were any questions. When no one spoke up, they were allowed to leave again.

Bagman had left Harry and Helena alone since the trip to Hogsmeade, finally realising that his help was unwanted after the former goddess had spilled his business in the pub. People had started to talk and more of the people he had tricked had come forwards. His bosses had started an investigation and he had a feeling that he wouldn't have his job for long. After saying goodbye to their friends, the twins went to their father's office.

"So the cup will be in the middle of the maze. Question is: how are we going to get there first and how are we going to turn it into a portkey?" Helena asked. "Those are two questions." Harry said. His sister glared at him. "Now's not the time for jokes, Harry. We need to bring Tom back." She replied. "I don't think Dumbledore is going to give me, Narcissa or Filius the cup. He doesn't trust us and I don't think anyone else will listen to us." Severus said. None of them realised that there was a person listening at the door, before quietly slipping away. 

The next few weeks, the twins trained incredibly. Helena found a spell in her book that temporarily froze an object or animal in time. Just a few seconds, before it would resume its original course, but it might just be enough to save her life. She had heard about the creatures Hagrid was taking care off this year and knew for certain that they would be in the maze.

Having a conversation with the half-giant was enough to get to know a lot about the creatures, including that their underside was soft and vulnerable to spells. Hagrid also accidentally dropped that there would be acromontulas in the maze and especially Helena gulped at that as she really hated spiders with a burning passion. They thanked Hagrid and promised not to tell anyone, before leaving. 

A few days before the task began, Dumbledore called all teachers together and asked which once of them would want to put the cup inside the maze. To everyone's surprise, the Law teacher, Andrew Scott, was one to volunteer and he was chosen after Alastor agreed with it. Dumbledore gave him the cup after the meeting once everyone was gone and softly asked him to keep it safe in a hidden space in his office. Using a bit of mind magic, he ordered the man to turn the cup into a Portkey and disable the other champions.

The twins had to go to the graveyard and bring back Tom, hopefully survive as they still needed to have a child with his pawns. The fact that Harry was with Luna over Ginny was concerning. He would've to go to the bank for the first time in years and deal with the goblins to check if everything was still in place. Andrew played along and agreed, only to walk to Severus' office and put the cup down on his desk. "I heard you needed a portkey." He said with a grin.

Severus looked at him in shock. "You really should ward your door. Anyone could hear what you were saying." He advised and Severus facepalmed. He usually thought of that, but he had been so busy thinking about the task and what they had to do that he had forgotten it. "Why are you helping us?" He asked as he put the necessary spells on it. 

"My father always told me that every fairytale needs a good, old-fashioned villain. I just never thought that it would be Dumbledore." Andrew answered calmly. He had made his choice after hearing that Severus had almost drowned during the second task. Someone who was willing to make two children orphans just to further his goal, was not someone he was going to follow. His family had always been neutral and would officially stay that way, but he would help the dark whenever he could.

Severus gave him a grim smile as he put a password on the spell that would bring his children to the graveyard. "He's growing desperate. He thinks that we'll bring Tom back through a botched ritual that would turn him even more insane than before as the potions and spells don't work anymore, but we found a better one." He replied. "I already wondered why the war seemed to lessen before that Halloween night. No offense." Andrew said quickly. 

Severus nodded, before continuing the spells. Once everything was set, he carefully gave it back to Andrew while giving him his gratitude, who managed to sneak his way to his own office with the cup. Severus sighed in relief once the law professor was gone. That was one thing taken care of. Now, his twins just needed to get to the cup first. He knew that the other champions were in on the plan, but he still hoped that everything would work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need obstacles for Helena to overcome. Any ideas? 
> 
> Did anyone catch the "Sherlock" reference? 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	23. The third task

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

The day of the third task arrived and the twins were even more nervous than during the other two tasks. Everything depended on today. They dressed and went to the Great Hall for breakfast. The five champions got together at the Hufflepuff table and shared breakfast while really trying to keep their minds off what would happen tonight. Professor Flitwick came to tell them that their families were waiting for them in the small room on the side. 

Harry and Helena both glanced at Severus and back at professor Flitwick in confusion and he smiled. "I do believe two former Gryffindors are waiting for you." He chuckled and the faces of the twins immediately lightened up. Once breakfast was over, the five champions rose as one and left for the small room while their other friends had exams. "You know, I don't think I've ever tried my best _not_ to do something correctly." Fleur muttered about the third task and the others snorted, before they entered the room and split up to greet their families. 

Sirius and Remus were beaming as they received giant hugs from the twins. "Hello pups/Cubs." They greeted happily as they hugged Harry and Helena back. "Your blond uncle wanted to be here, but an old friend of his is probably coming back to town tonight and he had to prepare some stuff." Sirius said quietly and the twins nodded, before the other champions came to greet the men and introduce the twins to their families. 

Fleur's parents had already heard that their daughter had made new, genuine friends, but to really see them interact in person warmed their hearts. Viktor's parents had the same feeling as their son was included in conversations without a problem. As a famous quidditch player, people were either too awed or too intimidated to include him, but the other champions seemed to have no problem. 

Amos Diggory apologised for what had happened at the cup and the twins forgave them, before the champions split up again with their families. Sirius and Remus stayed right at Harry's and Helena's side as Severus was busy. "Do you guys remember what the password is?" Remus asked softly. "We won." The twins chorused and their godfathers nodded in answer. Before the twins knew it, lunchtime had arrived and soon after that, dinner. Once that was over, Dumbledore stood up and told the champions to go to the stadium. 

The twins stood up as did the other champions, Bagman and Severus and they walked out of the Great Hall under loud applause from pretty much everyone. Like with the first task, the twins automatically grabbed their father's hands as they walked towards the transformed quidditch pitch. The other champions saw this, but didn't say anything about it. They knew how important tonight was for the family. 

Bagman explained the rules and told them that professors Flitwick, Mcgonagall, Moody, Scott and Hagrid would walk past the edge of the maze and if they were in real trouble, to shoot red sparks up in the air and they would be helped out. After all the other students had taken, Severus gave their children one more hug, before leaving. After Bagman had explained the rules, he blew a whistle and Cedric quickly disappeared into the maze. 

He blew the whistle a second time and Helena and Viktor went into the maze. They walked together, until they arrived at a fork. "Good luck." Viktor said and Helena wished him the same before they split up. The witch heard the whistle two more times as Harry and Fleur entered the maze. The path in front of Helena seemed empty for now, until she went left and saw a pink mist in front of her. She tilted her head and tried to see if there was another way, but the only was was going back. Closing her eyes, Helena took her first step into the mist.

_She opened her eyes again to find herself in the throne room of Cair Paravel, only then with two thrones facing her, instead of six. She felt two warm arms wrap around her from behind. "How is my beautiful queen doing?" A familiar voice asked in her ear and she turned around to see an older Caspian smiling at her. "Caspian? What am I doing here?" She asked in utter confusion and he immediately frowned at her._

_"What do you mean, my love? You decided to stay behind after helping me get my throne twenty years ago and you have been my wife for more than ten. Your family have come to live with us after defeating Dumbledore" He said, holding her gently. A door opened behind Caspian. "Mum? Dad? Is everything alright?" Jade asked as she walked in with two small children in her arms, a boy with dark brown hair and green eyes and a girl with red hair and brown eyes._

_"I think your mother is a bit tired." Caspian answered while still looking at Helena_ _"Well, I can't blame her. Being pregnant again after giving birth to these menaces must be hard." Jade replied as she lifted the two children in her arms. The boy giggled. "You know you love us, sister." He said and Jade gave him a mock glare as she nuzzled his face. "You're very lucky that I do, young man. Otherwise, you would've been turned to stone with the amount of times you've given me heart-attacks." She teased and he laughed._ _In the meantime, Helena was staring at her round stomach. She couldn't be pregnant!_ _She was fourteen for crying out loud!_

 _Something tried to convince her that this was real, but somewhere in the back of her mind, she sensed something approaching her. "My darling? Are you alright?" Caspian asked, cupping her face with concern in his gaze as Jade walked closer._ _Helena took a deep breath and smiled at the both of them, cupping their faces as well, having realised what was going on._ _She had read about a magical mist that could make you give visions of your heart's desire._

 _There was only one way to wake back up. "Mummy?" The little girl asked in confusion. Helena smiled at her, ruffling her and her brother's hair before looking at Caspian. "I love you so much, Caspian and I can't wait to find a way for us to live together, but this isn't real. It's the pink mist and I need to wake up now." She said, before taking out a dagger and stabbing herself in the stomach. The last thing she heard was her soulmate screaming_ _her name_

Opening her eyes, Helena immediately had to stifle a scream as she saw the giant spider standing over her. "Bombarda!" She shouted, pointing her wand up and the spider screeched as it was blown away. Wiping spider blood from her face, she quickly stood up and went on. She had no idea how much time passed, but she had to hurry. Turning a corner, she stood still as she saw the next obstacle. It looked like her father, but the minute he spat out insults, she realised it was another boggart and used the correct spell to destroy it

After several minutes and quite a few dead-ends, she came across something peculiar. It seemed like a small, sweet-smelling pink tunnel, but something was off. Both the floor and roof of the mini tunnel had three things standing up straight. It reminded Helena of something, but she didn't know what. It wasn't until she looked up and to the side that she noticed the tendrils at the edge of the "tunnel."

That's when she realised what it was. The thing in front of her wasn't a tunnel at all, but a giant Venus Flytrap. She had to be very careful from now on. The plant was the only way forwards and she could see that if it closed, it would block that way. She also didn't really feel like being caught in it. Remembering from biology that the three hairs on the bottom and top would activate the plant closing and the space was to small to slip past them easily.

Taking a deep breath, Helena snuck through the sticky mouth. Just as she almost got through, her robe caught onto two hairs. Helena jumped out and the plant snapped closed just as she left it, tearing a small part from her robe. Taking deep breaths to calm herself at a crossroad, Helena looked up at hearing footsteps, only to see that it was just Fleur. "What happened?" The part Veela asked in concern. "Giant venus Flytrap." Helena panted, pointing towards the way she came. Fleur looked horrified, before quickly choosing another path.

Manning herself, Helena chose another one and continued on. After getting a few dead-ends, she came across a closed door in the middle of the path. The doorknob explained that it would only open if she answered the riddle correctly. If not, it would remain shut. After staring at the talking doorknob for a few seconds, Helena gave it a nod. The doorknob cleared its throat and started to speak

_It cannot be seen, cannot be felt,_

_Cannot be heard, cannot be smelt._

_It lies behind stars and under hills,_

_And empty holes it fills._

_It comes out first and follows after,_

_Ends life, kills laughter._

_What is it?_

Helena thought deeply after having asked the doorknob to repeat it a couple of times for her to really burn it in her memory. "Come on. You're the Ravenclaw of the family. What on earth fills empty holes. Is it nothingness? No, that would be too easy" Helena muttered to herself, pacing between the hedges. As she was thinking, she squeezed her eyes so tightly shut that all she saw was darkness.

Her eyes suddenly opened wide. "It's the dark!" She called and the door opened. Running right through, she suddenly heard a scream that sounded really familiar. "Fleur!" She called, spinning around on the spot as she tried to listen for more. Nothing was heard after that and with a gulp, Helena nervously continued on. After several minutes, she suddenly heard Cedric in the path right next to hers. "Viktor? What are you doing?" She heard the boy ask, before hearing Viktor cast the cruciatus curse on him and Cedric scream in pain

"What the bloody hell?!" Helena hissed, before trying to find a way to the other path. Not finding any immediately, she cursed underneath her breath. "What was that damned plant spell again. _herbis me commoveat._ " She hissed and the hedges moved away to make room for her. She made her way over, just as Harry trampled and kicked his way over through the other hedge. Seeing Viktor stand above a convulsing Cedric, both twins raised their wands.

Viktor briefly turned to them and tried to run away, but not before Helena noticed the haze of the imperius curse over his eyes. Harry quickly stunned him and helped Cedric up. "What on earth happened?" The Hufflepuff seeker asked. "Someone put the imperius curse over him. Apparently, somebody wants to make sure that Harry and I win." Helena muttered as she fired red sparks from her wand. 

The three continued on, Cedric splitting up from them at the first opportunity. Helena had been about to say that he was going the wrong way, before he had given them a secret wink and left. Bagman had been very clear on that they had to do this task on their own, no teaming up anymore. Because of this, the twins split up again. Helena ran through the maze, anger filling her veins. Someone had attacked Fleur and had forced Viktor to attack Cedric. She could almost guess who, but she had seen Dumbledore go to the tribunes with the jury. 

That left the teachers patrolling. Professor Flitwick was on their side, as was professor Scott. Hagrid, while loyal to Dumbledore, wouldn't have the ability and this would go too far for even him or professor Mcgonagall. So that left Moody and his magic eye. Helena felt anger going through her. That disabled asshole would wish he was back in retirement once they were done with him. 

After a few minutes and several turns, Helena came out on a path and saw a blue glow ahead. The cup was waiting for her at the end of the path. Hearing something behind her, she turned to see Harry smile at her. They were about to run towards it, when another giant spider showed up. Grabbing her brother, Helena murmured the time spell and ran past the frozen spider. "We won!" The twins shouted as they grabbed the cup and disappeared from the spot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ritual will be tomorrow as will someone's fate if I can manage it. Can anyone guess who? 
> 
> Also, happy birthday to me!!!
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	24. The return of a friend

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

The twins both let out a soft grunt as they hit the floor. "Harry, Helena. There you are." Lucius said in relief as he helped them up. Quirrel and Tom, as well as Ragnok and several other goblins were waiting for them. "Are you ready?" One of the goblins asked and the twins nodded in answer. The goblins had already drawn the necessary runes on the rocky ground and dug up one of the bones of Tom's father. 

Quirrel carefully went to stand in the circle and the goblins started to chant, while Lucius kept the twins away for now. Their part would be after this. Despite knowing that it would happen, the twins winced at hearing their friends scream as they were split and Tom's soul went into the empty golem that was already waiting for him. The goblins stopped chanting and quickly put Tom's horcruxes around him. Lucius nudged Harry and Helena forwards and they quickly went to stand next to the golem.

The goblins started to chant a different spell as Ragnok cut Harry's and Helena's hands. Letting their blood fall on the golem, they started to speak in unison. " _Honoured_ _ancestor. Please aid your descendant who has been done wrong. Let our shared blood heal what has been damaged and restore what has been taken away."_ They chanted. The golem and the horcruxes started to glow, black smoke exiting from the latter objects and entering the golem as well.

The glow became almost blinding and the twins covered their eyes against it, before it died away. Lying on the ground was an handsome man who looked about 50 years old. With a deep gasp, the man opened his eyes. "Keep lying down, mr. Riddle. Let yourself get used to having a body again." Ragnok advised. As Tom was trying to get to grip with the situation, the twins checked up on an unconscious Quirrel.

"Is he alright?" Helena asked in concern and a goblin healer nodded as they checked him over. "He is just unconscious, Heir Ravenclaw. He will be fine after enough rest and some healing" They answered. As her full title was quite a mouthful, Helena had asked the goblins to only use the Ravenclaw title. "While we are on the subject. We really need to talk at Gringotts. Your participation of this tournament, however forced as it was, has changed your situation significantly." Ragnok told them softly.Seeing their confused faces, he gave them the goblin version of a smile.

"Your participation has emancipated you. You will be able to get your other rings." He explained, giving them a nod. The twins felt their jaws fall. "Can we still use uncle Lucius as proxy?" Harry asked softly, pointing towards the amused man. Ragnok nodded."We will talk in-depth during your next visit to our bank, but if you feel comfortable with how lord Malfoy handles things, then there will be no complaint from the goblin nation." He told the twins as Tom sat up.

"How are you feeling?" Helena asked, sitting on the ground next to him. "Free and whole." Tom muttered as he rubbed his head. After a few minutes, he felt stronger as his magic slowly returned. With help from Lucius and the twins, he carefully stood up to his full height and looked himself over. "I'm myself again." He muttered. "Yup. You sure are." Harry said with a beaming smile. Tom smiled back and carefully ruffled his hair.

Harry groaned and tried to put his hair right again. "Why do people never do that with Helena?" He asked. "Because my hair is almost always in a braid. Want me to braid it for you?" Helena asked teasingly, before the goblins said goodbye and disappeared with the unconscious Quirrel. "So, what do we do now?" Harry asked after a few awkward seconds. "Now, I will "talk" to those Death Eaters from the world cup." Tom said and the twins didn't have to hear more to know that said talk would not be pleasant for those Death Eaters.

"We will also make Dumbledore seem even more crazy in the public eye by barely doing anything while he will stubbornly claim that I am back." Tom answered. Lucius grabbed the cup and put spells on it to bring the twins back. "You don't need to be present when the Death Eaters get here. It's for the best if you return to Hogwarts. The cup will bring you to the edge of the forbidden forest." He told them.

"One moment. Tom, do you mind turning one more person into a crazy lunatic in the public's eye? A scapegoat if you will" Helena asked. "Depends on who." Tom answered and Helena let a dark smirk show on her face. A few seconds later, Harry and Helena hit the ground at the edge of the forbidden forest. "Why here? Does uncle Lucius know how far this is from the quidditch pitch?" Harry asked.

"Maybe because he wanted to give us a reason for our long disappearance." Helena said."Well, how are we going to get there?" Harry asked again. Helena simply raised an eyebrow and called Winky to bring them their brooms, which she immediately did. Before she popped away, Helena had another order. "Next time I call you, appear right in front of me and face me completely." She said. Winky nodded and popped away. Harry gave her a confused look, but she shrugged as they mounted their brooms and flew towards the pitch.

In the pitch, an uncomfortable tension was in the air. The other champions had been led out of the maze. Viktor was back to normal and had quickly sought out Padma, crushing her to his chest. He cursed the fact that the champions had chosen to put off their bracelets as he gave Cedric an apologetic look. Cedric gave him a smile and shook his head, telling him that he wasn't guilty. 

"Albus, where are my children?" Severus asked after minutes had passed. The audience had watched the champions on a big screen. When Harry and Helena had grabbed the cup, there had been cheers. But now, after they had failed to show up after several minutes, worried whispers were going around. The three adult champions shared worried looks, hoping that things had gone right. 

"Albus, where are my children?!" Severus asked louder when Dumbledore didn't answer. "Where are our friends?" Padma asked as well. More voices spoke up, wondering where the twins were. Dumbledore got more and more annoyed. How dare they question him?! No matter, once Tom returned, they would look up to him for guidance. "Albus Dumbledore, where are Harry and Helena Snape?" Amelia Bones demanded from her spot in the audience next to her niece. While not best friends, Susan still liked the twins.

Dumbledore was about to answer with some nonsense, when everyone heard a whoosh and Harry and Helena dived down from the sky on their brooms, holding the cup between them as they made a round above the audience. "WOO-HOOO." Helena cheered loudly as the students started to clap loudly. Their friends and family all sighed in relief. 

Harry and Helena landed and were quickly pulled into a tight hug by their father. "Thank Merlin that you're alright." He whispered, before pulling back. Remus, Sirius and their friends immediately hugged them as well. The champions congratulated them on their victory with winks. At seeing a normal Viktor, Helena looked around and saw Amelia Bones standing there.

They shared a look and nodded, before walking towards her, completely ignoring the people trying to talk to them. "Madam Bones, we were wondering if we could speak to you right after this. It concerns the use of an illegal curse." Helena said politely. "Of course, ms Snape. Who do you want to be there?" She asked. "Our father, Viktor Krum and his parents and the professors Flitwick, Mcgonagall, Moody and Scott." Harry answered and she nodded. Once that was done, they finally turned to tbe people trying to get their attention.

"Harry, Helena. What happened?" Dumbledore asked. "What happened is that whoever turned the cup into a portkey really needs to learn coordination. We landed all the way at the edge of the forbidden forest. It's that Helena thought of getting one of our house-elves to get our brooms to us, otherwise, we'd still be walking." Harry said, holding up the cup that he was still holding. 

"That reminds me." Helena started as she grabbed both hers and Harry's broom and turned to directly face Crouch. "Winky!" She called and the elf popped right in front of her, her back towards her shocked former master. "Could you please put these back? Thank you, sweetheart." Helena asked kindly, giving Winky the brooms and the elf popped away. 

"You have my elf?!" Crouch boomed. "Former elf, if I remember correctly. I distinctly recall you giving her clothes, simply because she fled in fear." Helena answered calmly as Severus went to stand behind her and Harry. Crouch turned red with anger, but Dumbledore interrupted before anything could happen. "My boy and girl. Please tell me what happened." He said. He had to know if Tom was back. Harry sighed and gave Crouch the cup. "Well, we grabbed the cup and said "We won!" And then...." He trailed off as Crouch disappeared with a pop. 

"It was still active?!" Helena asked as if she didn't know. Dumbledore was about to order the professors to go and look for Crouch, when madam Bones beat him to the punch and ordered a couple of aurors that were there to do it instead. Everyone was restless, before madam Bones shot a firecracker and told everyone to calm down, which they slowly did. Severus pulled his children closer as he wondered what they were planning now. 

Crouch found himself in a graveyard and immediately got disarmed as he landed and a soft voice sounded from behind him. "Ah, Bartemius Crouch. Sr. I've heard so much about you." The voice said as Crouch slowly turned around to face the owner. He took one look at the white skin, red eyes and the cloaked figures surrounding the snake-like man and _screamed_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realised that when I read the goblet of fire and Tom returned, I was like: "oh no!" And now, I'm like: "pff, finally"
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	25. Direct aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise 

As they were waiting, Amelia quietly took the twins, Padma, Viktor and his parents as well as the professors Flitwick, Mcgonagall, Moody and Scott aside. After the twins had told their friend exactly who the woman was, he tensed up for a second, before taking a deep breath and nodding as long as Padma would be there as well as she really deserved to know what had happened too.

"Alright, Mr and Ms. Snape. You were talking about someone using an illegal curse." Amelia said gently and the twins nodded. Glancing at Viktor and getting a nod, they told them what had happened in the maze, much to the horror of pretty much everyone else. Blaguna grabbed her son's hand, Padma already squeezing his other hand. Amelia got Cedric and he told them the same as the twins. "Do you know who put the curse on you?" Amelia asked gently and Viktor shook his head, his arm now tightly wrapped around his soulmate.

"Well, there's another way of finding out. Alastor, may I see your wand for a minute?" She asked, suspecting the same as the twins. Grumbling about how it wasn't necessary, he did so. Using a spell to reveal the last five spells he used, everyone gasped as the imperius curse was revealed. "Alastor, how could you?!" Professor Mcgonagall demanded to know as Severus pulled the twins away from the man and all the adults pointed their wands at him. 

Moody glared at all of them. He and Albus hadn't thought that the twins would realise what was going on and alert Amelia of what had happened. No matter, he had an emergency portkey, which he could use to escape. However, just as he was about to do that, a terrible pain hit him in the groin area and he bent over in pain as he groaned. "Aurors!" Amelia called and a few aurors quickly ran forwards.

"Check Alastor Moody for any portkeys." Amelia ordered and they did so, finding it and quickly removing it from him. She ordered them to arrest him after that and they obeyed, stunning the man and taking him away. Harry and Helena looked around and saw Padma glaring at Moody, her wand tightly in her hand after she sent a stinging hex towards Moody's crotch in revenge for putting her soulmate. "Good aim, Padma." Harry said with a grin, before looking at Amelia. "Will she get in trouble for that?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No and neither will Mr. Krum. It was clear that Moody was about to escape and she prevented that." She answered and a relieved Viktor pulled his soulmate closer, kissing her temple. He heard his father demand that Moody would be put on trial in Bulgaria, but he barely listened as he noticed that something was bothering Padma. He gave her a questioning look, but she shook her head.

Amelia briefly told the audience that Moody had been arrested for the use of an illegal curse, but refused to tell anything else. This caused for several whispers. The champions and their families went to stand together, ignoring anyone they didn't want to talk to. Several journalists wanted a reaction from the twins, but Severus, Sirius and Remus kept them away from the two children.

Fleur was the only one who didn't know about Viktor and gave Harry and Helena a confused and worried look. They glanced at Viktor and she gasped in horror, before anger filled her. About an hour later, an auror ran out of the maze to tell everyone that they had found Crouch. A hysterical Crouch was briefly brought in. "Amelia! It's You-Know-Who! He's back!" He shouted and many people whispered about this. "Don't be ridiculous, Bartemius. He's gone for good. Everyone knows that." Fudge scoffed as he looked at the man. "No! He's back! I saw it with my own eyes!" Crouch shouted.

"Amelia, I think it's best if we bring our dear colleague to the hospital for the night." Fudge said and Amelia agreed with him for once and told aurors to gently take him away and they obeyed. Crouch was still begging anyone to believe him, but since he accused the twins multiple times of something they "hadn't" done, almost nobody believed him. "Harry, Helena. Are you sure that you came out at the forbidden forest?" Dumbledore asked.

"Unless Hagrid moved his house, I think so as we landed right next to it." Helena said. "I can assure ye, my house is still in the same place." Hagrid said and everyone laughed. With Crouch found, everyone was allowed to go. The youngest Weasleys had tried to come closer ever since the twins flew in, but their real friends and family held them back. Padma seemed practically glued to her soulmate's side as they walked out of the pitch, his arm still tightly around her.

They stayed that way, until they had to split. Karkarov had cowardly fled as soon as he had felt his Mark burn, too afraid to face his former master's anger. The Bulgarian Seeker hugged his soulmate tightly as a goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow." He whispered, kissing the top of her head. She nodded in answer, before slowly and reluctantly letting him go. Helena gently took her over and nodded at Viktor, before leading her friend to the castle. The twins were quickly sent to bed and did so after hugging their father, uncles and aunt.

The adults briefly got together and this included Andrew. "I swear I had no idea that he had done that." The Irishman immediately said. "I don't think anyone did, but he and Dumbledore are old friends. It wouldn't surprise me if the goat asked him to do it to make sure at least one of my children got to the cup." Severus murmured. The others all nodded, before splitting up and going home, Sirius and Remus going home through the floo. 

The next day, Viktor met Padma outside before breakfast and saw that something was still bothering her. "My angel. Please tell me what is troubling you." He begged, grabbing her hand with one hand and caressing her cheek with the other. She took a shaky breath. "You were forced to hurt Cedric, a friend and you couldn't do anything. What if you had been put under that terrible curse another time? What if..... what if..." She stuttered as her breathing became quicker. 

Viktor suddenly realised what was going on. Ever since they had been told the true story about Tom, she had been terrified that he would be forced to hurt her as well. Someone putting the imperius curse on him got very close to that fear, even if he had been forced to hurt Cedric instead. He immediately pulled her closer and crushed her to his chest, stroking her hair. "It's okay, my angel. I'm alright and free from that curse. We're both safe and sound." He muttered, rocking her back-and-forth. She buried her face in his chest as she tried to calm down. 

A growing hate towards Moody suddenly filled the famous Seeker as he comforted his soulmate. Did he even think about the repercussions of him casting that curse, however brief it was? Padma was completely terrified and she hadn't even been the one under the curse. He felt enormous guilt about not being able to fight it off, even if Cedric didn't blame him for what he had done while under the curse. 

He kept holding her, until she finally calmed down. Keeping one arm around her, Viktor walked her towards the Great Hall. Their friends and families were already sitting at the Ravenclaw table and quickly made room for them. Just as they sat down, owls flew in with the morning post and newspaper. The main headline was of course about the twins winning, but there were articles about Crouch as well as moody's arrest. 

_FORMER AUROR ALASTOR MOODY ARRESTED!_

_MINISTRY OFFICIAL CLAIMS HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED IS BACK!_

_BARTEMIUS CROUCH TO STAY IN ST. MUNGO'S FOR UNKNOWN PERIOD!_

The latter two articles wondered if Crouch was still completely sane. The twins smirked darkly at reading them. The man had sent their uncle to hell on earth and would've done the same to Lucius and Severus without hesitation. To be thought crazy and lose all credibility was a perfect punishment for him. They didn't want him dead as that would be too easy and quick for him. He would make the perfect scapegoat next to Dumbledore while they flew under the radar and helped Tom recruiting new followers for the upcoming war. 

"Hey, I just realised. You won quite a bit of money with this tournament. What are you going to do with it?" Cedric asked and Helena smiled, already having discussed it with Harry. "We don't want it. We have enough money to live comfortably for several centuries without working. We have decided to give it away. The Weasley twins want to start a joke shop, but don't have the money for it." She explained. 

"What a coincidence if a mysterious benefactor suddenly gave them money." Harry continued after making sure the other set of twins weren't close. Everyone smiled at that, before continuing to eat, the champions talking about the obstacles they had come across before Moody had intervened. Things would get more hectic soon enough, so they took this moment of peace while they could

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow the last chapter. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	26. One more peaceful moment

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

_"HOUSE-SEARCH BARTEMIUS CROUCH RESULTS IN FIND PRESUMED DEAD SON!"_

_FORMER MINISTRY EMPLOYEE ADMITS TO BREAKING OUT SON DURING EMERGENCY TRIAL!_

_"CROUCH AND SON SENT TO AZKABAN FOR THEIR CRIMES!_

Those headlines were printed during the last few days of the school year and even the twins hadn't expected that. "That is why he fired Winky. His son was the one who we heard and cast the mark. He fired her, because she almost let him escape." Harry muttered. "That's probably also why aunt Narcissa vaguely recognised his voice. If he was a Death Eater, she'd probably heard his voice once during meetings." Helena replied.

With Crouch and the tournament finally out of the way, the twins and their friends relaxed out by the lake, watching Bob give first years piggyback rides over the water. The other three champions were there as well and Helena and Fleur were happily chatting when Helena suddenly noticed the other girl's soulmark on her wrist. She had never paid attention to it during the tournament, until now. It was in the shape of a heart and a bird at the same time and the letters W. W were underneath it

"What?" Fleur asked, looking down at her mark. Helena smiled at her. "I've seen that mark before." She said, before looking at another pair of twins. "Gred, Forge! Come here!" She called and the two redheads immediately walked towards them. "You called, Marauder heir?" Fred asked. "Look at Fleur's mark. Doesn't it look familiar to you?" Helena asked.

Fred and George immediately looked at the mark and stared, before looking up at the girl herself. "You're Bill's soulmate?!" They asked in unison. "Who's Bill?" Fleur asked in return. "He's our older brother. Bill is short for William. He has the exact same mark on his arm, only then with the letters F and D underneath." Fred and George told the French witch. 

She immediately looked hopeful. "You really think he's my soulmate?" She asked excitedly. "Well, he works for Gringotts, so maybe, you can ask the goblins to arrange a meeting." George suggested and she immediately nodded with a beaming smile. The twins smiled back. "Mind you, if Bill really is your soulmate, then Weasley and Weaselette will be your in-laws." Harry warned and Fleur's smile dropped for a second, before she shook her head. "We'll.... what's that saying with a bridge?" She asked.

"You'll cross that bridge when you get there." Helena answered and Fleur pointed at her. "That one." She said. "In the meantime, what are we going to do with Skeeter?" Viktor asked, his arm around Padma and the mood soured. Not long after the third task, the reporter had revealed that Moody, who was still waiting trial, had put the imperius curse on Viktor. 

_'She really needs to be stopped.'_ Cayden said and Harry nodded. "I agree that she needs to be stopped, Cayden. The question is: how?" He asked. They still had no idea what her animagus form was and how she used it, if she had one. "For now, we can't do anything, but sue the absolute crap out of her." Helena said and everyone immediately nodded at that. 

That evening, it was time for the leaving feast, where the Great Hall was decorated in both the colours of Slytherin and Ravenclaw to celebrate the twins winning. Before the feast, Harry and Helena were called up and were officially handed their sack of gold as a small group of journalists asked them for a statement what thei were going to do with the money. Sharing a look, Harry took a step forwards. "What we're going to do with it, will stay a secret for a while. Rest assured that we have a good idea where to put it." He said vaguely. 

The journalists weren't happy with that vague answer, so they kept asking what they thought of their participation of the tournament. "We were never supposed to be part of it and I really hope that one day, we'll find out who put our names in the goblet. But for now, we're incredibly hungry and want to eat. Good evening." Helena said, before her father and aunt led them back towards their tables, pushing away the reporters.

During the feast, Dumbledore gave a speech where he said that Voldemort was back. The twins saw that Fudge wasn't happy at all as he glared at Dumbledore. They smirked at this. The old goat would work himself into trouble, while they slowly took over the wizarding world for the better. Helena smiled at the idea of the proposal she wanted Lucius to make during the summer meeting. That would bring quite a wrench in Dumbledore's world.

And it really was about damn time something like that existed. After the feast, they were allowed to go to bed and Helena noticed Padma looking rather solemn. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked. "It will just be weird not seeing Viktor every day." Padma muttered. "But you'll see him during the summer and once you're married, you _will_ see him every day." Luna said. "Yeah. I guess you're right about that." The Indian girl replied, before going to bed. The next morning, Helena and Harry were waiting outside with their friends for the carriages to appear.

Fleur came to say goodbye, kissing both twins on the cheeks and hugging the others. Viktor took Padma aside for a private goodbye and everyone turned their backs towards them to give them some privacy. "I will see you in a few weeks, alright?" Viktor asked, caressing his angel's cheek and Padma nodded. He smiled at her. "May I?" He asked and she nodded, before he leaned down and kissed her. Breaking apart for air after a few seconds, they smiled at each other.

Hearing his schoolmates call for him, Viktor gently kissed her forehead. "I love you, my angel." He whispered. "I love you too, my Seeker." She said, having found her own little nickname for him. He beamed at her, before slowly letting her go and walking away. Padma watched him go, until Luna gently pulled her back to the group."So, what will we do now?" Neville asked softly, knowing that things were about to change drastically.

"We'll continue our education as best as we can. We can't help Tom if we don't know anything. You may have noticed some of my and Draco's housemates looking shifty the last few days. Their fathers were the ones creating havoc at the world cup and Tom showed them exactly what he thought about that. Things will be very different than the first war, but it will be war." Harry said just as softly as the carriages finally arrived and Helena nodded, before an odd sound was heard. 

_Krk_. 

"What was that?"

"I think Cayden just ate a bug."

"Oh, okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends another year. Be prepared for the next one as it will most likely have the most hated Harry Potter character ever! 🐸 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	27. Next story is up now!

Hey guys. 

The next story is up once again. It's called "the goddess and the unnecessary order." You know the drill by now


End file.
